


Gallavich in The Sheets

by TheHappyGeek



Series: Shamelessly Fixed Up Stories [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom!Mickey, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Sex, Sub!Ian, Sub!Mickey, dom!Ian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 30,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHappyGeek/pseuds/TheHappyGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's a story or more like a series of filled prompts relating to Ian and Mickey's sex life. If there is anything that you wish to see even if it's kinky I will write it most likely--- unless it is something that I am super uncomfortable writing--. Just ask for a specific idea to be filled and I will fill it. Please send requests in via P.M. messaging or in the comments section.</p><p>Shameless U.S. is a trademark of Showtime, story and original characters are copyright 2016 by Mingus1 and itsgallavichbitch, all rights reserved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mickey Comes Home

Mickey Milkovich was getting out of Juvie.

It had been five months and finally he was breaking out, well not exactly breaking out more like getting out. He couldn’t wait to walk home, maybe see Ian later and finally get his life back to normal, or at least his normal.

Mickey was really going to make the effort to stay out of jail this time. No matter what his brothers or his dad did. He was starting to be willing to make that commitment in life.

As he signed the papers for his release and anxiously tapped his foot.

He didn’t alert anyone that today was his release date, therefore no one would be there. There was no one who cared enough about him to be there. Everyone he knew was busy working that one job more just so they could break even that month, and not giving a shit about their friend or even family member who was getting out of jail. Mickey knew the reason why no one cared, it was because he had been in this situation more than once, that it had become a bad cycle, and therefore, no one wanted to waste their time on what they thought was a helpless case. 

Mickey knew that he would definitely have some slight relief to be back in the Milkovich household after so long. Back in a house where no one gave a shit about what you did (unless what you did was fucking someone of the same gender), and where he would be able to re-structure and re-plan his life so that his days as a criminal were over.

His parole officer handed him a packet with his clothes from the day of the arrest inside and he was told to go change. He went into the small bathroom attached to the parole officer’s office and changed at lightening fast speed, ignoring the unsanitary conditions of the bathroom and just doing what he needed to do in order to leave. When he finished, he returned to the parole officer, and was finally escorted out of the building were he had been wrongfully kept for five months.

He looked around and then started on his way home but stopped as a familiar dash of red caught his eye. A familiar red-headed boy stood leaning against the stone building.

“What the fuck are you doing here, Gallagher?” He asked as he turned to look at the redhead who looked just like he remembered. Taller than him, with fiery red hair (that Mickey knew could also be found covering his crotch), and smoking a cigarette that was already lit. 

His green eyes seemed to smile at Mickey as he said, “Came to get you. Why wouldn’t I be here?” The redhead brought the cigarette up to his lips and Mickey watched intently as the boy inhaled the smoke, then withdrew the cigarette, and exhaled out the corner of his mouth.

“Maybe because you’re a Gallagher?” Mickey said with a slight scoff as they started a stroll towards the south side.

The redhead handed Mickey the cigarette and Mickey inhaled the toxic fumes that he had been slightly deprived of over the past five months. 

“Did you get a lot of sex in there?” Ian asked rather frankly.

Mickey exhaled and scoffed, “Like fuck was gonna tell anyone that I wanted to be fucked. I’m nobody’s bitch, Ian. You wouldn’t last in juvie let alone prison, man.”

Ian smirked and got the cigarette back and took a drag, “So... I guess that it wasn’t too bad in there?”

“Nah. I’m used to it. No one fucks with me. I fuck a few people. I’m out. It’s a cycle.” Mickey said as he kicked an out of place small piece of loose cement into a drain in the street.

“Want to come back to my place. There will be people home, but I can get Lip to cover and all.” Ian said as he handed Mickey the cigarette to finish it off and shoved his hands in his pockets.

Mickey took the final drag of the cigarette and then dropped it on the street, “Sure. I got no where else I gotta be. But keep it the fuck down, Gallagher.”

They continued their walk through the winding streets until they finally arrived back at 2119 S. Homan Avenue.

When they arrived at the gate, Ian unlatched it just as Fiona opened the front door. “I’m going out Ian.” She then spotted Mickey, “Oh no another Milkovich. Do us all a favor and wear a condom when you have sex. No more accidental pregnancies between the Gallagher’s and the Milkovich’s.”

“I can’t get pregnant.” Mickey said as they passed her.

“Still.” Fiona said as she chucked one of her spares at Mickey. “Use it Mickey.”

When they were far enough away from her Ian exclaimed, “I can’t believe she thought you were the top. Give it to me.”

Mickey rolled his eyes and handed Ian the condom.

They headed up the steps to the house and found a naked Liam being chased by Lip.

“You know that there’s a naked kid running around?” Mickey asked.

Ian smiled, “Yeah. He’s trying to avoid getting a bath.”

Ian took Mickey’s hand and started pulling him up the stairs.

Ian turned around to address Lip, “Lip, can you keep everyone out of the bedroom?”

Lip shrugged, “I don’t see why not. Just don’t fuck on my bed.”

Ian and Mickey reached the top of the stairs, “Sure.” Ian said as they reached the second floor.

Mickey chuckled as Ian pulled him into the Gallagher boys’ room.

They sat on the edge of the bed, “I missed you, Mick.”

“Sure, Firecrotch. Don’t get all fuckin’ mushy on me.”

Ian got on his knees and started unzipping Mickey’s pants, “I’ve missed your cock.”

“Ian. Oh fuck yeah, Ian.” Mickey exclaimed as Ian slipped his mouth onto Mickey’s erection.

Ian started bobbing his head up and down, sucking on Mickey’s cock as Mickey moaned, “Fuck, Gallagher! Oh yes! I’ve fuckin’ missed this.”

Ian brushed the tip of his tongue against Mickey’s slit, tasting Mickey’s pre cum.

Ian let his head up for a moment, “You taste so good, Mick.”

Mickey pushed the red head’s head back down and pulled at the boy's red hair. “Fuckin’ taste me, Gallagher. You better learn to like the taste, ‘cause you’re going to be tasting it a lot now that I’m back.”

Ian bobbed his head in response, licking his tongue up and down the older boy’s shaft.

Mickey soon pulled Ian’s head up, “You're going to fuck me, Gallagher.”

Ian licked his lips as Mickey pulled him onto the bed.

Mickey laid down and hoisted his legs up as Ian smirked and licked his lips.

Ian ran his tongue along Mickey’s rim, “Fuck! Mick, you taste amazing.”

Mickey nodded, “I know. Now stop the talkin’ and get to work, firecrotch.”

Ian went into the bedside tables drawer and pulled out a new tube of lube. He smeared it over his fingers and started running them against Mickey’s hole.

Mickey moaned as Ian slowly inserted one finger. “Oh fuck, Firecrotch. Seems like you have missed this.”

Ian slipped his finger in deeper and put his lips around Mickey’s cock once more, causing Mickey to moan louder. “Fuck.”

“Mickey, you’re so fuckin’ tight. We’re gonna have to fix that. But you also look so very happy to see me.”

Mickey shoved his cock further down Ian’s throat, “Fuck yeah.”

Ian shoved another finger into Mickey and Mickey moaned, “Fuck, holy shit.”

“Want me to put it in?” Ian asked as he pulled off of Mickey’s cock.

Mickey nodded, “Fuck yes, Firecrotch.”

Ian slipped his fingers off and rolled Mickey over. Mickey got on all fours and Ian entered him. “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Mickey panted as Ian slowly started fucking him.

Ian slowly pushed in and pulled out, “This good, Mick?”

“Yes. Fuckin’ great.” Ian’s hands gripped Mickey’s sides as he started to pick up the pace.

Within five minutes, Mickey blew his load all over Ian’s bedsheets.

Ian continued fucking Mickey until finally he shot his load into Mickey as he sighed in relief, “Fuck, Mickey, you’re so good.”

Mickey nodded and smiled at Ian, “We gotta clean up, Red.”


	2. Arm Binder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tee hee more gay sex. This has BDSM in it... It's pretty intense too. There's spanking in here as well and humiliation and name calling and stuff like that.

Ian sat on the edge of the bed waiting eagerly for Mickey to come back out from the bathroom.  
They were going to have a fun day filled with play as they both had the day off and they both were in need of a little sexy-time.  
Mickey came out of the bathroom dressed in his pajamas.  
Ian positioned himself so that he was lounging on the bed. He was completely naked. “Strip bitch.”  
Mickey bit his lower lip, “Should I?”  
“Don’t you fucking sass me.” Ian said as he stood up.  
Mickey retaliated, “Fuck you.”  
Ian grabbed Mickey’s arm and flung him on the bed so that he was face down, “The fuck did you say to me, bitch?!” He tapped the back of Mickey’s left knee three times to signal that he wasn’t actually angry.  
“I said ‘fuck you’.” Mickey said as he gave Ian a look of evil and disobedience.  
Ian slapped Mickey’s cloth covered ass, “Don’t you dare talk to me like that.” He yanked Mickey’s clothes off and tossed them on the floor, “I think that I need to show you who’s boss.”  
Ian grabbed a large box from underneath the bed and pulled out his favorite weapon, a black riding crop.  
“Color?”  
“Green.”  
Ian gave a few very light slaps to Mickey’s ass cheeks, “Alright. Now. I want you to count out loud like the good little whore that you are.”  
Ian raised the crop and brought it down on Mickey’s pristine white ass cheeks with a very distinct thwack.  
“One.” Mickey muttered.  
Ian grabbed onto Mickey’s hair and pulled his head back so that he was looking up at the ceiling, “What was that, slut?”  
“One.”  
“One what?”  
Mickey smirked, “One. Sir.”  
Ian brought the riding crop back down again, thwack, “That’s right.”  
“Two, sir!” Mickey said as he grabbed the bedsheets and stuck his ass in the air.  
Ian chuckled slightly, “You like this don’t you, you fuckin’ whore.”  
“Yes.”  
Ian grabbed his hair again and pulled back, “Yes what?”  
Mickey exhaled, “Yes, sir!”  
“Good boy.”  
Thwack, another smack on Mickey’s ass cheeks, “Fuck!” Mickey shouted.  
“Color?”  
“Fuckin’ green.”  
Ian grabbed onto Mickey’s hair, “Number?”  
“Three, sir!” Mickey barked out.  
Twack.  
“Four, sir!”  
Ian smiled as brought it down again, Twack.  
“Five, sir!”  
Ian put the riding crop down and admired the marks on Mickey’s ass cheeks. Bright red lines that were a very nice contrast to Mickey’s pale skin. He ran his fingers over the marks, “Fuckin’ pretty little slut. Such a pretty ass.” He squeezed the skin. Ian reached into the box and pulled out their favorite armbinder, “I’m going to bind your arms back, so you can’t touch yourself. Put your arms back.”  
Mickey flung his arms back almost immediately, he loved having his arms bound. He loved being bound in general.  
Ian slipped Mickey’s hands and arms into the binder and then tied it shut. He then pushed Mickey further down so that his chest was flat on the bed and he was bent over the edge of the bed.  
A tube of lube came out of the box next and Ian lubed himself up, “Are you ready, slut?”  
“Yes, sir!” Mickey said his voice being slightly muffled by the bed sheets.  
Ian loosened Mickey up quickly with a finger and then pushed his cock inside Mickey.  
“Fuck!” Mickey shouted.  
“Color?”  
“Fucking green!”  
Ian started to ram into Mickey’s ass, just like Mickey liked it, “Good boy, takin’ my cock like a man. Good boy.” Ian’s fingers rested on Mickey’s hips allowing him to have something to grab onto to make his thrusts even harder. “You’re so fucking good, slut.” Mickey moaned as Ian started going faster. “You’re going to tell me when you are going to cum.”  
“Yes, Master! Yes, sir! I will tell you, sir!”  
Mickey’s eyes rolled to the back of his head in pleasure as Ian hit his prostate in just the right way.  
“You better not be ready to come yet.”  
“I won’t, sir!”  
Ian picked up the pace and slapped Mickey’s ass hard, Ian felt Mickey tighten and release to add more friction.  
Within a few moments Mickey was shouting, “Sir, I’m going to fuckin’ come.”  
“Come for me you fuckin’ slut. Come for me like a good boy.”  
Mickey shouted as an orgasm rushed through him, “Fuck! Sir! I’m fuckin’ coming!”  
Ian slapped Mickey’s ass as he started to orgasm as well, shooting his load into Mickey as he shouted, “Oh fuck, Mickey! You feel so fuckin’ good! Such a good fuckin’ boy!”  
Mickey panted as Ian slipped out.  
“Thank you. Oh fuck! That was fucking amazing!”  
Ian untied Mickey’s arms and then crawled onto the bed with Mickey, “You were fuckin’ amazing babe.”  
Mickey smiled as Ian pressed a kiss to his cheek, “you’re so good at that.”  
Ian smiled back at him, “You’re fuckin’ great at it.”  
The stayed in each other’s arms until they finally left the bed to go shower.


	3. Surprise Honeymoon Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maryellen590 (AO3): How abt Ian take Mickey on a mini wknd and he makes love to his man the entire wknd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has BDSM-- name calling, humiliation, and spanking

A loud clatter came from the corner of the bedroom, waking Ian up from his slumber.  
“Mickey? Is that you making all that noise?”  
Mickey’s head popped up from below the bed, “Oh yeah. Sorry.”  
Mickey’s head disappeared and Ian heard him zip something shut.  
“Mickey? What the fuck are you doing?” Ian sat up and saw that there was a zipped suitcase on the floor, “Mickey? Do you have something to tell me?”  
“Yeah, actually.” Mickey ran his fingers through his hair nervously, “I thought that because we’re married now, that we could uh, have a honeymoon.” He said the last part especially quietly.  
Ian smiled at his husband, “I wish that we could, but I have work. It was really nice of you to plan that, though.”  
Mickey smiled evilly, “Nope. You don’t have work. I, uh, told your boss that we got married and that you needed the weekend off for a, uh, honeymoon.”  
Ian’s eyes watered, “Mickey, you did this for me?”  
Mickey sat on the bed and took Ian into his arms, “Fuck yeah I did. I thought that with the baby coming we deserved it. More importantly, you deserve it.”  
Ian’s eyes looked deeply into Mickey’s, “That’s so nice of you, Mick. This is the nicest thing anyone’s ever done for me.”  
Mickey smiled nervously, “I wanted to do something for you and for us.” He pressed a kiss to Ian’s cheek, “Now, go get dressed so that we can go.”  
Ian smiled and then got off the bed and went to the bathroom to quickly shower.  
Mickey had a whole weekend planned. He had been saving up for this trip for a long time. He was taking Ian to a really cute and really nice bed and breakfast three hours away from the south side.  
When Ian got out of the shower, he shaved, then quickly got dressed, and finally they left to embark on their honeymoon.  
Three hours later, Mickey and Ian arrived at the bed and breakfast.  
“Mickey, how the fuck did you afford this?” Ian asked as they walked in the front door of the bed and breakfast.  
“Saved up money from the final months of the rub and tug,” Mickey muttered under his breath as he shrugged.  
Ian wrapped his arm around Mickey's waist as they approached the front desk, where an elderly woman stood, “You must be the newlyweds! So nice for you to come to my husband and I’s small bed and breakfast.”   
Small wasn’t the word that Ian or Mickey thought of when they saw the house. It was huge and very elegantly decorated.  
“It’s beautiful,” Ian said as he gripped tighter on Mickey’s waist.  
The woman smiled, “You must be Ian. Your husband and I spoke over the phone-” they shook hands, “he told me all about you! Let me be the first here to congratulate you on your marriage.”  
Ian smiled, “Thank you.”  
“You two make such a handsome couple. Now, you will be in the honeymoon suite on the fourth floor. Breakfast is served at nine and lunch at twelve. If you decide to stay with us for dinner, dinner is at eight.” She handed Mickey a key, “Here’s your key and if you need anything at all just call down. I hope that you enjoy your stay with us.”  
They said their goodbyes and finally Ian and Mickey headed upstairs with their suitcase.  
The honeymoon suite was the only room on the fourth floor. It had a huge bed and it overlooked a pasture.  
“Mickey, this is fucking amazin’.”  
Mickey smiled as he put their bag down on the floor next to the chair near the bed. He then pushed himself against Ian wrapped his arms around Ian’s neck, “I love you.”  
“I love you. Gosh, Mickey, this place is amazing.”  
Mickey ran his fingers through the short hairs on the back of Ian’s head, “Not as amazing as you. And not as amazing as later... I have some, uh, activities planned for us.” He gestured towards the suitcase.  
“Oh, you brought our toys?” Ian asked as he raised his eyebrow teasingly.  
Mickey brought his lips close to Ian’s ear, “Of course I did. What would a honeymoon be without toys?”  
Ian smiled, “It wouldn’t be our honeymoon, that’s for sure.”  
Mickey nodded, “That’s fucking right. Now where do you want to start? Dom? Sub? Vanilla?”  
Ian didn’t hesitate with a response, “Sub.”  
Mickey nodded, “Alright, are you going to be my good boy today?”  
Ian smiled, “Yes, sir.”  
Mickey petted Ian’s hair for a brief moment, “Good boy.”  
Ian’s smile grew. He loved being praised. “What would you like me to do, sir?”  
“Strip. No clothes all weekend while in this room. No shirt, no pants, no underwear. You’ll be nude from here on out.” Mickey said as he trailed his fingers along Ian’s clothed chest, “What do you say slut?”  
“Yes, sir.” Ian made his back as stiff as a board while he responded. “Permission to remove my clothes, sir?”  
Mickey’s handed slapped his ass, “Permission to remove my clothes what?”  
“Permission to remove my clothes, sir?”  
“Better, and yes, you dirty fuckin’ whore. Off. Now.”  
Ian quickly did as he was told, stripping off his clothes as quickly as he could. He knew that if he didn’t obey, Mickey would go as far as to cutting his clothes off his body. However, before Ian took off his underwear, Mickey grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the wall.  
“You’re going to face this wall until I am ready. Color?”  
“Green,” Ian responded as he faced the wall.  
Mickey trailed his fingers along Ian’s spine softly causing Ian to shiver. He then took his foot and lightly hit Ian’s legs, “spread ‘em.”  
Ian obeyed, spreading his legs shoulder-width apart, and Mickey went into the bag and pulled out a pair of paramedic shears. He pulled Ian’s tightie whities away from his skin and started slicing through the fabric, admiring Ian’s every muscle and curve as the fabric was stripped away. Once the fabric was cut off of Ian’s body, he tossed it into the corner of the room and gave a small flick to Ian’s now revealed penis.  
Mickey went back to the suitcase and pulled out a pair of faux leather hand mitt cuffs. He slipped them onto Ian’s hands, which were behind his back, and he tied them shut so that Ian’s hands were cuffed together by the material. Next, he pulled out a wireless remote controlled vibrating butt plug.  
He placed it in his hand and showed it to Ian, “This is going in you if you say green.”  
“Green!”  
Mickey lubed it up and then positioned it in between Ian’s legs in the sweet spot and then shoved it in with a moan emitting from Ian as it slipped in.  
Once it was fully in place, Mickey sat in a chair across the room and started playing with the remote. Going from low to high and then back to low as Ian moaned in ecstasy.  
After a matter of fifteen minutes, Mickey got up and pulled out a ball gag, “I gotta keep you quiet, don’t I, you fucking whore. We don’t want that lady coming up here and seeing you like this, huh.” He said against Ian’s ear.  
Ian shook his head in response.  
“Words!” He tapped Ian’s shoulder three times symbolizing that he wasn’t really angry.  
“Yes, sir!”  
“If you want to stop at any time, tap your foot five times.”  
Ian nodded, “Yes, sir!”  
And with that Mickey placed the ball gag in his mouth, muffling Ian’s moans.  
“Such a pretty trophy. All mine, right?”  
Ian nodded in response.  
“Should I put you in your posture collar?” Mickey asked as he slapped Ian’s bare ass.  
Ian moaned as the vibrator moved, pressing itself on his prostate. He nodded.  
Mickey went back to the bag and took out the large collar. He carefully slipped the collar onto Ian’s pale neck and buckled it shut, noticing that Ian’s cock was dripping he turned the vibrator off, causing Ian to moan with want.  
Mickey’s finger toyed with the ‘o’ ring, “Such a pretty little slutty boy. My fuckin’ whore.”  
Ian nodded as much as the collar let him.  
“Good boy. Good boy.” Mickey returned to the chair and sat down watching Ian seize in ecstasy, as Mickey turned the vibrator to the lowest setting.  
Ian started leaking once more, his eyes were wide and starting to roll back in his head.  
Mickey turned the vibrator off and went over to Ian, pulling him onto the bed, “I’m going to fuck you now.”  
Ian moaned and Mickey positioned him on the bed on his back.  
He slipped out the vibrator and then grabbed some rope from the suitcase.  
“Want me to tie you up? ‘Cause if you fuckin’ move, I’ll spank you.”  
Ian nodded and Mickey started working on tying Ian’s legs up to the bedpost near his head revealing Ian’s dripping cock and stretched out hole perfectly.  
“Comfy?”  
Ian nodded as Mickey placed his hand on his cock, “Look at your little cock, it’s so happy to be dominated. So fuckin’ happy to see it’s master.”  
Ian nodded and moaned.  
Mickey flicked the base of Ian’s nine-inch cock, “Your little cock is so happy to see me.”  
Ian moaned as Mickey slipped his fingers along the erect penis.  
Mickey then pulled away his fingers and stripped his own clothes off, tossing them on the floor. He then started brushing his tip against Ian’s ass hole. Teasing Ian.  
Ian moaned, his cock dribbled and then Mickey shoved his cock in the opening.  
“Time to fuck you, whore.”  
Ian let out a muffled scream in ecstasy as Mickey’s cock entered him further, “Color green?” Mickey asked.  
Ian nodded in response and Mickey forced himself further in, “There we go fuck hole. There we go. I’m gonna fuck you so hard. You want that?”  
Ian nodded his red hair bouncing.  
“Good boy, Ian.” He started fucking Ian slowly. Ian moaned, “Good boy. Takin’ my fuckin’ cock like the good little slut you are.” He fucked Ian deep and hard. “You gonna come for me?” Ian nodded, “Come for me you fuckin’ whore. Come for me you fuckin’ dirty slut.”  
Ian moaned as cum started shooting out of his cock.  
“Good boy, ride it out.”  
Ian’s muffled screams caused Mickey to hit an edge, finally moaning as he felt Ian tightening around his cock. His cum leaked out and into Ian as he fucked him. As he finished shooting his cum, he smacked Ian’s ass hard. And then squeezing Ian’s ass cheeks as he pulled out.  
Ian’s cum was on his chest and Mickey smiled at him, “I’m gonna take you down now.”  
Mickey untied Ian from the bed posts and helped him bring down his legs. Then he undid the cuffs and took off the collar and lastly removed the ball gag. He finished with pressing a kiss to Ian’s dried lips.  
“How was that, babe?” Mickey asked as he wrapped his arms around Ian.  
Ian smiled. “That was fuckin’ amazing, Mick.” He melted into Mickey’s arms, “I love you.” He pressed a kiss to Mickey’s chest.  
Mickey ran his fingers through Ian’s hair, “I love you too, Ian.” He pressed a kiss in Ian’s hair.


	4. Surprise Honeymoon Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maryellen590 (AO3): How abt Ian take Mickey on a mini wknd and he makes love to his man the entire wknd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work has sex... BDSM, spanking, name calling, humiliation... beware.

They took a brief nap in each other’s arms and then they were back at it.  
Mickey laid on the bed, on the bed with his legs out to the side revealing his erect cock.  
“Ready?”  
Mickey smiled, “Of fuckin’ course.”  
“Language.” Ian said as he rolled Mickey over.  
“Sorry, sir.” Mickey said as he wiggled his ass in the air.  
Ian rubbed Mickey’s ass and then smacked it hard, “What do you want to play with?”  
Ian picked up all the toys in the suitcase and laid them on the chair next to the bed so that Mickey could see them.  
Mickey tilted his head, “Cane and flogger. Single tail, sir.”  
“Good choice.” Ian said as he pulled the bamboo cane off the chair and also the single tail flogger.  
Ian stood up and hit the cane against his hand, “Ready for your punishment?”  
“Yes, sir.”  
Ian smacked the back of Mickey’s thighs, “Count like a good boy.”  
“One, sir!” Another smack, “Two, sir!”  
They continued until twenty and then Ian sat on the bed and pulled Mickey’s ass over so that it was in his lap in the air. His hand collided with Mickey’s red and lightly bruised ass- 1o smacks were delivered. After the slaps Ian grabbed the single tail floor and delivered harsh whips to Mickey’s ass. After twenty he got Mickey back on his back and Ian slowly started sucking on Mickey’s cock.  
Ian slipped off for a moment, “You like me sucking you off? What a dirty little whore.” Ian said as he rubbed his hands on Mickey’s inner thighs.  
“What do you want me to do?” Ian asked.  
Mickey pointed to the suitcase, “Wand. Please, sir.”  
“Oh, you want the wand?” Ian asked, “You dirty little slut.” Ian said as he brought out their Hitachi.  
He turned it on and pressed it to Mickey’s cocks head.  
“Oh fuck! Yes, sir! That feels so good!”  
Ian smiled, “Since you took your punishment like a good boy, I think that I’ll play nicely and give you what you want.” He rubbed the device up and down Mickey’s cock as Mickey looked at the ceiling.  
Ian slowly turned the power up and then let the vibrations take over Mickey, until Mickey was on the edge and then he turned it off, “No more.”  
He slipped his mouth over Mickey’s cock and sucked.  
“Fuck, Ian!”  
“Nuh uh uh.”  
“Fuck, sir!”  
Ian slapped his inner thighs.  
“I’m sorry!”  
Ian sucked harder and harder until Mickey sprayed his cum down Ian’s throat.  
Ian then was on the edge, “I’m going to cum. Where do you want it? Face? Chest? Mouth?”  
“Face, sir!”  
“Good choice.” Ian said as he sprayed his load on Mickey’s face and in his hair, “fuck. Holy fuck.” Ian shouted quietly.  
Mickey blinked as he breathed heavily, smiling, “I gotta shower. You wanna come?”  
Ian nodded and wiped his cum off Mickey’s face, “I would love that.”  
Mickey exhaled and slowly got out of bed so that he could get his bearings.  
They want to the bathroom and Ian turned the shower on as Mickey sat on the toilet seat.  
“Can I just say that we have epic sex?” Mickey asked.  
“Yes. We totally do.” Ian pressed Mickey’s face to his chest and kissed Mickey’s head, avoiding the cum. “Nice highlights... I should call the color 'White Like My Cum'.”  
“Fuck off.”  
“We just did. Come on let’s get you cleaned up.”


	5. Now She Knows Who Owns You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Motherofboys2004 (AO3): How about some hot sex in the kitchen, where Ian is Dom and spanks Mickey with a kitchen implement like a wooden spoon or spatula?!

Ian sat on the Milkovich family couch watching television waiting for Mickey to come home.  
He was late. There had been no call and no plan for him to stay late at the rub and tug.  
Ian checked the phone for the hundredth time, yep, Mickey had exceeded his ten o’clock curfew, meaning that Ian had a punishment in store for him.  
He went into the Milkovich family kitchen and pulled out a wooden spoon and started planning.  
Mickey walked into the house around ten thirty and Ian was sitting in a chair facing the door.  
“You’re late.” Ian said as he looked into Mickey’s eyes with a look of disappointment on his face.  
Mickey closed the front door and started stripping off his clothes. This was in order to meet the ‘nude in the house when Ian and him are all alone’ rule.  
He left a pile of his clothes on the floor and ran his finger’s through his hair, “I- uh- got a beer with Kev.”  
“Well, why didn’t you call?” Ian asked.  
“I forgot, sir.” Mickey dropped his head, so that he was no longer looking in Ian’s eyes.  
Ian stood and trailed his fingers along his boyfriend’s hairless chest, “You forgot, huh? You just forgot that I was waiting for you? That you have a curfew or were you trying to get on my bad side?”  
Mickey shook his head, “No, sir.”  
Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey’s neck, causing a smile to cross Mickey’s face. Ian then yanked Mickey’s hair hard so that he was staring at the ceiling.  
“We’ve been through this before, twink. You need to learn who’s the boss and who owns you.”  
Mickey breathed heavily.  
“Who owns you? Who do you belong to?” Ian asked in a whisper next to Mickey’s ear. Breathing on his neck.  
Mickey blinked and looked at the ceiling, “You, sir, I belong to you.”  
“That’s fuckin’ right, boy. That’s fuckin’ right.”  
Ian grabbed Mickey’s earlobe, “Why must I punish you?”  
Mickey gulped as his erection got even harder, “To make me obey. To be a good little slut.” Mickey said as Ian led him into the kitchen by his earlobe.  
“That’s right. This punishment and training is good for you.”  
Ian pushed Mickey against the counter and pushed his head down.  
“Fuck, sir. I’m sorry.”  
Ian grabbed the wooden spoon, “What have I told you about poor language.”  
“It’s obscene and not appropriate.” Mickey rolled his eyes and Ian pulled his hair causing his head to go back.  
“Do not sass me, Mikhailo.” He jerked Mickey’s head further back.  
Mickey groaned, “A little mercy, sir.”  
Ian loosened his grip on Mickey’s hair in response, “Better?”  
“Much. Green.”  
Ian nodded, “Good use of the safe word.” He patted Mickey’s shoulder three times.  
Ian gripped the spoon and slipped back into Dom space.  
“I’m going to spank you, and you are going to count by listing your rules as follows. First, you say the number. Then the rule. In order. Got it whore!”  
“Yes, sir!”  
Ian raised the spoon and let it collide with the tissue.  
“One. The whore must always obey his master.” Ian brought the spoon down again. “Two. The whore must accept all punishment unless the word ‘mercy’ is said.” The spoon collided with the now red flesh. “Three. The whore is not allowed to say ‘no’. Only ‘red’ and ‘mercy’. ‘No’ is not a valid response to get anything to stop.” The spoon smacked again. “Four. The whore is not allowed to sit on furniture during a scene unless his master allows him to and invites him.” Another smack. “Five. The whore must be naked at home when only him and his master are home.” Another smack and Mickey’s ass cheeks were growing to be bruised. “Six. The whore must be on time. Curfew is ten o’clock unless given explicit permission.” Another. “Seven. To receive pleasure, the whore must earn it.” Another. “Eight. The whore must trust his master. His master will not do anything to intentionally hurt him other than for pleasure.” Another. “Nine. The whore is the master's most valuable possession.” Another. “Ten. The whore must ask permission to masturbate.” Another. “Eleven. The whore must be respectful to all forms of authority, especially his master.” Another smack. “Twelve. The whore’s clothing may be subjected to change if his master sees it fitting.” Another smack, “Thirteen. The whore is not allowed to use any swears at any time while in scene.” Another smack and Mickey yelped. “Fourteen. The whore must worship his master and his master’s body.”  
“Six more for now.” Ian said as he smacked Mickey’s ass again.  
“Fifteen. The whore is allowed to offer himself to his master.” Another smack. “Sixteen. The whore will sleep nude unless master deems it unnecessary.” Another smack. “Seventeen. The whore’s privacy is a privilege.” Another smack. “Eighteen. The whore will wear lingerie whenever his master sees fit.” Another smack. “Nineteen. The whore will complete all tasks given by his master.” And as the last smack was delivered Mickey’s eyes water, “Twenty. The whore is only allowed to address his master as ‘sir’ and as ‘master’ when in scene. And after every sentence the whore must use the word ‘sir’.”  
Ian put the wooden spoon down and admired Mickey’s red, swollen, and bruised ass. He ran his hand over the welts, “Such a good whore.”  
“Thank you, sir.”  
Ian took his cock and then brought out a tube of lube and coated Mickey’s hole and his cock. He shoved it in and gave a few thrusts before he ejaculated into Mickey’s as shouting, “Oh fuck, yeah. Oh fuck. Such a whore.”  
“OH MY GOD! WHAT THE FUCK!?” A voice came from the other side of the kitchen and Ian nervously turned around and saw Mandy at the door covering her mouth in utter shock, closing her eyes.  
He shrank and Mickey’s eyes widened as Ian said, “Oh... hi... Mandy.”  
“I’m going to go bleach my eyes. But I don’t think that that will take the image of you fucking my brother and having him call you 'sir' and you calling him 'whore' out of my head. Oh god. Why the fuck are you fucking in the kitchen!? Have some respect!” She turned and left.  
“Oh. Fuck.” Mickey said as a deep blush spread across his face.  
“At least now she knows who owns you.” Ian said as he smacked Mickey ass for the last time.


	6. Mickey's Documentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Mickey's slave contract and list of kinks and shit.... yeah... it's like a movie bonus feature but in fanfiction! I will be posting one for Ian too! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10/2/16: Had to update because of Mickey's name becoming official

**Temporary Contract of Consensual Ownership**

 

The purpose of this instrument is to:

 

  1. State the full mutual consent of the undersigned in regards to this relationship.
  2. Explain the responsibilities and duties of both Master and slave.
  3. Define safewords and their use.
  4. Explain the use of punishment
  5. Foster a greater sense of communication between respective parties.



 

This contract is in no way legally binding, and is meant only as an aid to better understanding the needs, duties, and responsibilities of Master and slave.

 

I, Mikhailo Aleksander Milkovich hereinafter as referred to as ‘slave’ or ‘whore’, do of my own free will, and being of sound mind and body, do hereby offer myself in consensual slavery to Master Ian Clayton Milkovich,  hereinafter referred to as Master, for the period beginning at midnight on 7/3/15 and ending at midnight on 7/3/16

 

This agreement may be terminated at any time before the above named date by either party only in the event of a breach of contract. On the above named date this agreement will be reviewed, negotiated, and rewritten or terminated.

 

**Provisions of Contract**

 

Mikhailo's rules:

 

Rule 1: The whore must obey his master

Rule 2: The whore must accept all punishment unless the words ‘red’ or ‘mercy’ are spoken

Rule 3: The whore is not allowed to say ‘no’, only ‘mercy’ and ‘red’

Rule 4: The whore is not allowed to sit on any furniture during a scene unless he is granted permission

Rule 5: The whore must remain naked in the house whenever only him and the master are present (as of 2/10/15 the rule has been modified to just the master bedroom)

Rule 6: The whore must be on time. His curfew is 10 o’clock sharp, unless given permission to be out longer or an emergency takes place.

Rule 7: To receive pleasure, the whore must earn it

Rule 8: The whore must trust his master. The master will not do anything to intentionally harm him unless it is for pleasure

Rule 9: He is his master’s most valuable possession.

Rule 10: The whore will not masterbate without permission

Rule 11: The whore must respect all forms of authority, especially his master.

Rule 12: The whore’s clothing and hair style may be subjected to change if his master sees it fitting

Rule 13: The whore is not allowed to use any swears while in scene.

Rule 14: The whore must worship his master and his master’s body

Rule 15: The whore is allowed to offer himself to his master

Rule 16: The whore will sleep naked unless his master deems it unnecessary.

Rule 17: The whore’s privacy is a privilege and it can be removed.

Rule 18: The whore will wear lingerie whenever his master sees fit

Rule 19: The whore will complete all tasks set by his master.

Rule 20: The whore is only allowed to address his master as “sir” or “master” during a scene, and after every sentence he must use the word “sir”

Rule  21: The whore accepts the responsibility for informing his Master of any real or perceived dangers or safety concerns, but also states that his Master’s decision will be final regarding these issues.

Rule 22: The whore agrees to answer any and all questions asked by his Master freely, promptly, and to the best of his knowledge. Slave further agrees to volunteer any information that Master should know regarding the slave’s physical or emotional state.

 

Master’s rules

 

Master agrees to learn what excites the slave through exploration and communication and try to incorporate this into the relationship.

 

Master accepts full responsibility of the slave. This includes but is not limited to: slave’s survival, health, physical well being, and mental well being.Master agrees that slave will not be punished for stating concerns. Master further agrees to listen to slave’s concerns with a clear and open mind. Master shall endeavor not to inflict physical harm upon slave which might require the attention of someone outside the relationship.

 

Master agrees not to punish slave for the use of a safeword.

 

**Whore’s list of things that are okay and things that aren’t (including kinks)**

 

YES!:

Anal sex, Anal plugging, Ass Play, Barebacking, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Body Modification, Bondage, Bottoming, Bruising, Caging (being in a cage), Chastity, Claiming Ownership (Through appearance, being told, through sex, on a leash {only in privacy}), Cock Bondage, Cock worship, Coming in pants, Coming on face, body, hair, or in ass or mouth, Coming without being touched, Conditioning (training), Forced cross dressing, Deep throating, Depilation (waxing and shaving), Discipline, Erotic exposure, Feminine terms used for men (bitch, cunt, asshole referred to as cunt or pussy), Forced nudity, Forced orgasm, Gags, Gun play (without bullets), Hair pulling, Humiliation, Knife play (no cutting skin), Nipple play and torture, Pain, Prostitution (fake. Role play scenario), Restraints, Rough sex, Shower sex, Slow sex, Spankings, Tattoos (receiving and master having), Topping, Washing (washing masters body or being bathed)

 

HARD LIMITS!

 

Rape play, human waste (even golden showers), incest play

 

FETISHES!

 

Ablutophilia (showers and baths)

Acomocltic (hairless genitals {being forced to keep genitals hairless})

Agoraphilia (Sex in public places)

Agrexophilia (pleasure from someone knowing another's sexual activities {finds it hot if people know who he’s fucking and how without directly telling)

Algolagnia (Love of pain)

Asthenolagnia (being humiliated)

Masochism (being dominated)

Mastigophilia (being punished)

Merinthophilia (being bound)

Military fetish

Odaxelagnia (being bitten)

Trichophilia (hair fetish-- I.e. Master’s red hair, having his hair styles controlled by his master)

Vincilagnia (being tied up)

  
  
  
  


The slave agrees to rules stated above, provided that his master does not expose him to:

-Hazards that could potentially put the slave in harms way: i.e. HIV, AIDS, and other STDs.

-Legal repercussions

-Any threat, coercion and or bribe

  


I understand that as a slave I have no rights of revocation and that disobedience will not be tolerated at any point. I understand that disobedience will be punished through physical pain. I, further, release the master from any past, present, or future liability in connection with or as a result of this agreement.

 

I, therefore agree to, by the affixation of my signature, this Contract of Slavery, and freely give myself to the master.

 

Signed, Mikhailo Aleksander Milkovich and Ian Clayton Milkovich, 7/3/12, 7/3/13, 7/3/15, 7/3/16. Will be resigned on 7/3/16, all changes made before hand are valid and will be put into the new version on said date above.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I've left anything out just tell me and maybe I'll add it!!! :)) 
> 
> Outline for the contract can be found here: http://brian618.whyayh.com/mirror/bdsmlearningcenter/basics/sample_slave_contract.html


	7. Ian's Documentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a list of what Ian likes between the sheets and also what he doesn't like and also his rules. This is a contract between Ian and Mickey around Ian's submissive state. This is like a movie bonus feature but in fanfiction! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10/2/16: Had to update cause of Mickey's name becoming official

 

**Temporary Contract of Consensual Ownership**

The purpose of this instrument is to:  
a.State the full mutual consent of the undersigned in regards to this relationship.  
b.Explain the responsibilities and duties of both Master and slave.  
c.Define safewords and their use.  
d.Explain the use of punishment.  
e.Foster a greater sense of communication between respective parties.

This contract is in no way legally binding, and is meant only as an aid to better understanding the needs, duties, and responsibilities of Master and slave.

I, Ian Clayton Milkovich, hereinafter as referred to as ‘slave’ or ‘whore’, do of my own free will, and being of sound mind and body, do hereby offer myself in consensual slavery to Master Mikhailo Aleksander Milkovich, hereinafter referred to as Master, for the period beginning at midnight on 7/3/15 and ending at midnight on 7/3/16

This agreement may be terminated at any time before the above named date by either party only in the event of a breach of contract. On the above named date this agreement will be reviewed, negotiated, and rewritten or terminated.

**Provisions of Contract**

  
_ The Slut’s rules: _

Rule #1: The slut will not talk back to the master on any occasion.

Rule #2: The slut is property of his master at all times during a scene

Rule #3: The slut is not allowed under any circumstance to change the color of his hair, or else he will be forced to dye it back immediately or shave his head and allow regrowth if hair dye is not accessible or if his master deems it a lost cause.

Rule #4: The sluts clothing and hair will be the object of much scrutiny. If his master sees it unfit, he is allowed to ask for a change in clothing to fit within his standards, or in terms of the sluts hair, a different style.

Rule #5: The slut has a curfew of ten o’clock at night. He is not allowed to exceed it without formal consent from his master.

Rule #6: The sluts penis is the property of his master. He will address his penis as a ‘little cock’.

Rule #7: The slut will wear his chastity device whenever his master deems it necessary and will not remove it until told to do so.

Rule #8: The slut not allowed to masturbate unless he gets permission from his master.

Rule #9: The slut is his master’s greatest possession.

Rule #10: The slut must never look down upon himself for being a submissive. A submissive carries much strength and it is not a role to be taken lightly.

Rule #11: The slut will be naked in the house (revised 2/10/15-- just the master bedroom) when only him and his master are present.

Rule #12: The slut will wear his plug until his master seems it fitting to remove it. This may include at work, at home, running errands, etc.

Rule #13: The slut will only address his master as “master” or “sir” while in scene. He will always conclude his statements and sentences with “Sir,”

Rule #14: The slut must go to the gym during the week to maintain his body.

Rule #15: The slut will wear lingerie whenever his master sees fit.

Rule #16: The slut must respect all forms of authority, especially his master.

Rule #17: The slut’s privacy is a privilege and it can be removed.

Rule #18: The slut will complete all tasks set by his master.

Rule #19: To receive pleasure, the slut must earn it

Rule #20: The slut must trust his master. The master will not do anything to intentionally harm him unless it is for pleasure

Rule #21: The slut must accept all punishment unless the words ‘red’ or ‘mercy’ are spoken

Rule #22: The slut is not allowed to say ‘no’, only ‘mercy’ and ‘red’

Rule #23: The slut is not allowed to sit on any furniture during a scene unless he is granted permission

Rule #24: The slut must worship his master and his master’s body

Rule #25: The slut is allowed to offer himself to his master

Rule #26: The slut will sleep naked unless his master deems it unnecessary.

Rule #27: The slut accepts the responsibility for informing his Master of any real or perceived dangers or safety concerns, but also states that his Master’s decision will be final regarding these issues.

Rule #28: The slut agrees to answer any and all questions asked by his Master freely, promptly, and to the best of his knowledge. Slave further agrees to volunteer any information that Master should know regarding the slave’s physical or emotional state.

  
_Master’s rules_

Master agrees to learn what excites the slave through exploration and communication and try to incorporate this into the relationship.

Master accepts full responsibility of the slave. This includes but is not limited to: slave’s survival, health, physical well being, and mental well being.Master agrees that slave will not be punished for stating concerns. Master further agrees to listen to slave’s concerns with a clear and open mind. Master shall endeavor not to inflict physical harm upon slave which might require the attention of someone outside the relationship.

Master agrees not to punish slave for the use of a safeword.

  
_YES DO THIS TO ME OR MAKE ME DO IT!:_  
Anal sex, Anal plugging, Ass Play, Barebacking, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Body Modification, Bondage, Bottoming, Bruising, Chastity, Claiming Ownership (Through appearance, being told, through sex, on a leash {only in privacy}), Cock Bondage, Cock worship, Coming in pants, Coming on face, body, hair, or in ass or mouth, Coming without being touched, Conditioning (training), cross dressing, Deep throating, Discipline, Erotic exposure, Feminine terms used for men (bitch, cunt, asshole referred to as cunt or pussy), Forced nudity, Forced orgasm, Gags, Hair pulling, Humiliation, Nipple play, Pain, Restraints, Rough sex, Shower sex, Slow sex, Spankings, Topping

 

_ LIMITS! _

Rape play, human waste (even golden showers), incest play

  
_ Fetishes! _

Ablutophilia (showers and baths)  
Agoraphilia (Sex in public places)  
Algolagnia (Love of pain)  
Asthenolagnia (being humiliated)  
Masochism (being dominated)  
Mastigophilia (being punished)  
Merinthophilia (being bound)  
Military fetish  
Odaxelagnia (being bitten)  
Vincilagnia (being tied up)

 

  
The slave agrees to rules stated above, provided that his master does not expose him to:  
-Hazards that could potentially put the slave in harms way: i.e. HIV, AIDS, and other STDs.  
-Legal repercussions  
-Any threat, coercion and or bribe

 

I understand that as a slave I have no rights of revocation and that disobedience will not be tolerated at any point. I understand that disobedience will be punished through physical pain. I, further, release the master from any past, present, or future liability in connection with or as a result of this agreement.

I, therefore agree to, by the affixation of my signature, this Contract of Slavery, and freely give myself to the master.

 

 

Signed, Ian Clayton Milkovich and Mikhailo Aleksander Milkovich, 7/3/12, 7/3/13, 7/3/15, 7/3/16. Will be resigned on 7/3/16, all changes made before hand are valid and will be put into the new version on said date above. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BDSM contract template was found here:


	8. We Can Hear You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maryellen590 (AO3): Now that was priceless haha I haven't laughed that hard. How abt another prompt where they sneak upstairs at the Gallagher's house and they think everyone is gone except Fiona Vee & Kev was out in the back when they came over and when they meaning Fiona vee and Kev come back in they hear it and start busting up laughing when they come back downstairs to everyone looking up at them and shaking their heads. Vee telling Kev damn that was hot!!!!!

Mickey was dragged through the front door of the Gallagher house by Ian.  
“Mick. It’ll be fine. Fiona, Kev, and V are outside and I doubt that they will come in ‘cause they’re smoking pot and the last thing that Fiona wants is a house that smells like pot right now ‘cause then it gives Frank a reason to go through all of our stuff try to find said pot, ‘cause he’s a pot fiend.” Ian said as he stopped pulling Mickey’s hand and stopped in the living room.  
Mickey bit his lower lip and brushed his thumb against it, “I guess that’s fine then. But you gotta keep it quiet.”  
Ian laughed, “Try telling yourself that, Mick.”  
“Don’t push me, Red,” Mickey said with no venom in his voice.  
Ian pulled Mickey’s hand and they started heading up the wooden hill to the second floor.  
All the kids were at friends houses and Liam was even at Sheila’s house because ever since the cocaine incident, Fiona didn’t allow him to be in the house while drugs were going around.  
Ian opened the door to the crowded bedroom and Mickey shut the door behind them.  
They sat on the edge of the bed talking for a moment and then Ian pulled a condom out of the drawer.  
“Suck me off?”  
Mickey bit his lower lip and kneeled on the floor, placing the condom on the floor near Ian’s foot.  
Ian slipped his shorts and underwear off revealing his cock. Mickey licked his lips and then brushed thumb against his moist lips.  
Mickey slowly brought Ian into his mouth and he flicked his tongue up and down Ian’s shaft.  
“Mmm, Mickey, you like to suck me off, don’t you? Like to take my fuckin’ cock into your mouth?” He pushed his cock further down Mickey’s throat and Mickey gagged a little.  
Ian violent started fucking Mickey’s mouth as little tears started forming in Mickey’s eyes.  
“You fuckin’ bitch! Fuckin’, take it! Fuckin’, take me down that pretty little throat.”  
Ian fucked his throat harder and Mickey gagged.  
Ian grabbed Mickey’s hair and pulled him off his cock. Drool fell from Mickey’s mouth and he wiped his mouth.  
“Back in?” Mickey asked with a smile.  
“What did you say you fuckin’ slut? I’m not gonna let you suck me off if you gag. You know that.” Ian pinched Mickey’s ear and pulled him up from the kneeling position to standing. “No. I don’t think that I want your mouth.” Ian chucked the condom at Mickey and Mickey opened it and put it in his mouth and slide it on with expert precision using only his lips and tongue. Ian thought for a second. “Get on the bed.” Mickey obeyed and laid down on the bed as Ian got lube from under the bed. “I’m going to fuck your tight little cunt,” Ian said as he lubed up his fingers.  
Mickey spread his legs and planted his feet firmly on the bed, “Yes, sir. Fuck my pretty little cunt.”  
Ian smirked, “That’s what I like to hear. I like to hear my slut offer himself to me.” He lightly stroked his finger against Mickey’s hole.  
Mickey shivered as Ian stroked his hole lightly and pinched the skin.  
“Oh! Thank you, sir.”  
Ian pushed his finger a little inside Mickey and started slowly fucking his hole, “Look at that pretty fuckin’ fuckhole. That pretty fuckin’ boy cunt.” He chuckled as he put his finger a little deeper. “I should have made you put on your lacy thong with the suspenders and the fishnets. Too bad that I left them at your house. Make sure your dad doesn’t go into your closet or else he’ll find your uniform in there. Right with your new shoes and your collar.”  
Mickey moaned and tried to push himself further down Ian’s fingers.  
“Please fuck me, sir. Please.”  
Ian removed his finger and Mickey whined, “Mickey, Mickey, Mickey. You know that I don’t like it when you whine like that.”  
Mickey stopped whining and tried to move his hand down so that he could touch himself.  
“Nuh uh uh,” Ian said as he grabbed Mickey’s wrist.  
Mickey moaned, “Please.”  
Ian shook his head, “No. I’m going to drag it out of you. It’ll make it feel better.”  
Mickey moaned, “Please.”  
Ian rubbed his finger against Mickey’s hole, “Not yet.”  
A few moments later he was ready to stick it in, so he hoisted Mickey’s legs up on his shoulders and pushed inside.  
“Uh! Uh! UH!” Mickey said as Ian thrust himself inside Mickey’s tight hole.  
“That’s right, babe. That’s right.” He thrust hard and pushed in as deep as he could pressing his cock against Mickey’s prostate, “Fuck your hole. I’m fuckin’ your beautiful boy cunt.”  
Mickey nodded and his face became rigid and he screamed as he hit his white-hot orgasm, “Oh! Fuck! Ian! Fuck! Fuck! So good, baby! Harder! Harder! Harder!”  
Ian thrust as his orgasm came, “Fuck, babe! Oh, fuck! You’re so tight! Fucking great ass!”  
They both huffed in exhaustion as Ian slipped out and they collapsed on the bed.  
"Those clothes aren't at my house right?" Mickey asked worriedly.  
"No, of course not. I wouldn't put you in risk of being found out. They are in a box under my bed." Ian said with a kiss to Mickey's forehead.  
And then they heard it. Chatter from below.  
“Mick?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Do you hear that?”  
Mickey listened and his face fell, “Oh shit!”  
Ian threw on his clothes rapidly and then Mickey tossed his clothes on and they headed downstairs very quietly.  
As they hit the second top step, V, Kev, and Fiona were staring at them with extremely wide eyes.  
Mickey could help, but let out an uncomfortable chuckle. Which then turned into Ian falling into a full fit of laughter as he pulled Mickey downstairs.  
Their mouths fell, even more, when they saw that it had been Mickey who had been up in the room with Ian.  
V shook her head and Kev and Fiona followed, it wasn’t in the way of shaming just more in the fact that they couldn’t believe what they had heard and who had produced that.  
Mickey cringed as Ian asked, “How much did ya guys hear?”  
Kev swallowed the pit in his throat, “Um... enough to know what was going on and for us all to be able to pretty much imagine exactly what was going on to a ‘T’.”  
“Come on, Kev. That was fuckin’ hot as fuck fuckin’! Damn! You guys must have great sex! Congratulations!”  
Fiona pointed her finger at them, “Did you use a rubber at least?”  
Mickey nodded, his face bright red, “Yeah. We did.”  
“Next time tell us first if you’re gonna fuck. We’ll stay outside.”  
V shook her head, “I don’t know if I will. Great show.” She laughed.  
Mickey’s face turned even redder and Ian smiled, “Very funny, V.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the condom thing is a great party trick... just make sure not to pop it


	9. Fishnets and Bottoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marycatd (AO3): dom! mickey but still bottom is my life

Mickey had Ian pinned against the wall, he was currently rubbing his thick cock against Ian’s own thick cock. Ian moaned and sent his hands down to touch his cock.  
“Don’t you dare, whore. Don’t you fuckin’ dare.” Mickey said as his hand drifted to Ian’s fishnet covered long legs. He snapped the suspenders that held his left stocking up and connected it to Ian’s black lace corset, passing his ass-less black panties.  
Ian moaned as his cock increased further in size.  
Mickey’s hand trailed down to his fiancee’s cock and he rubbed his hand against the lace covered package, feeling Ian’s precome leaking out, “Aren’t you just so happy to feel that?”  
Ian nodded quickly and pushed his head against the wall.  
“We’re going to play my way.”  
Ian nodded with a, “Yes, sir!”  
“I wonder what your army friends would say if they saw you like this?” Mickey whispered his lips brushing against Ian’s neck.  
“They would make fun of my, sir.”  
Mickey nodded, “That’s right.”  
Ian smirked as Mickey took his hand and led him over to the bed. He laid down and Mickey trailed his fingers along his partner’s corset.  
“Sexy little plaything.” He pointed at Ian’s dripping cock, “Who’s cock is that?”  
“Your’s, sir. It belongs to you forever.”  
Mickey nodded, “That’s right. It’s mine.” He pushed Ian’s panties down and pulled out the dripping dick. “And I’m gonna fuck it.”  
Ian nodded, “Yes you are, sir.”  
Mickey nodded, “Ready?”  
“Yes.”  
Mickey took some lube and lubed up his partner’s cock and then put a light layer of lube over his opening as Ian moaned watching him.  
“Are you open for me, sir?” Ian asked as he bit his lower lip.  
Mickey kneeled with Ian’s leg’s between him in cowboy position, “Yes. I’m so very open for my little boy’s tiny cock.”  
He took Ian’s cock in his hand and started gliding it against his hole, back and forth repeatedly, “Does that feel good, whore? Huh? Does it make you hard?”  
Ian nodded, “Yes, sir!”  
“Beg for me to insert you into me,” Mickey demanded as he rubbed his hands up and down the corset. “Beg.”  
“Please let me go inside you, sir! Please, sir!” Ian’s face remained in a look of utter want.  
Mickey rapidly slipped Ian inside of him and started slowly riding, “That feel good slut?”  
“Yes, sir!” Ian said as he threw his head back.  
Mickey started to pick up the speed, “Don’t you dare come right now. Don’t you fuckin’ dare, you fuckin’ whore.” Mickey yanked Ian’s red hair and held on as he rode him. “Putting your dirty fuckin’ cock in my pretty hole. You’re damn lucky, huh?!”  
“Yes, sir! I am a very lucky boy to be owned by you and be fucked by you.”  
Mickey smiled, “That’s what I fuckin’ wanted to hear.” He started riding faster, pressing Ian’s cock against his prostate. “Beg for my cum on your face.”  
“Please, sir. Cum on my face! Oh please, sir!” Ian said as he looked Mickey in the eyes with his large eyes.  
Mickey smiled and took his own cock in his hand and aimed it at Ian’s face and shot his cum onto Ian’s face and into his hair, “You’re fuckin’ mine! You hear that?!”  
“Yes, sir! May I cum, sir?!” Ian asked as he continued looking at his nearly spent fiancee.  
“Yes, whore. Cum for me. Cum for your master.”  
And with that Ian shot his load into Mickey, screaming as he came.  
“You’re so fuckin’ good,” Mickey said as he slipped off Ian and as Ian licked the cum off his lips.  
Mickey took his hand and wiped the cum off his partner's face with the sheets, “Shower?”  
“Yeah.”


	10. Ketchup and Potato Chips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Motherofboys2004: How about Ian is neglectful with taking his medications or making a doctors appointment for his bipolar, and is punished by Dom Mickey? Mickey can teach Ian that he is expected to take care of himself and make his health a priority. Of course, after the discipline, there is hot makeup sex :)

 

“Mickey, why don’t you fuckin’ understand me!?” Ian screamed as his face turned bright red.

Mickey sighed, Ian was getting a little uptight about the fact that Mickey had said that he was drowning his food in ketchup, “Baby, I do understand you. I just thought that maybe that was a little too much ketchup.” He rested his hand on Ian’s shoulder and Ian shrugged his hand off. Mickey felt a little hurt, “Ian, did you take your meds today, honey?” He was making sure to be very gentle.

Ian stood up and stormed out of the kitchen with his bowl of ketchup-soaked potato chips, “NO!”

Mickey sighed and went over to the medicine cabinet, he was frustrated because Ian had been getting off his med schedules more and more and he had to keep constant track of them. He pulled out the bottle of lithium and got a glass of water.

He found Ian in the bedroom crying over his food while shoving ketchup covered chips into his mouth.

“Hey, hey, hey.” Mickey put the lithium and water on the bedside table. “You’re just off your meds. We gotta get you regulated.” He wrapped his arms around Ian. 

Ian rested his head on Mickey’s shoulder and sobbed.

“Hey, baby. It’s okay. It’s alright. Let’s get these meds in you and you’ll feel better.”

He picked up the bottle and put a pill in Ian’s hand and then gave him the glass of water. “You gotta take your meds, baby. Just breathe.”

Ian took his pills and they laid on the bed until finally, the medication started kicking in and Ian was more regulated. Ian nuzzled his face into Mickey’s neck, “Punish me?”

“What?” Mickey asked as he opened his eyes.  He had been drifting off only a moment ago.

“Punish me for not taking care of myself?”

Mickey looked at him, “Okay. But you know that I’ll never be mad at you for forgetting your meds. Maybe a little frustrated, but never angry.”

Ian nodded.

“Alright then, boy. Get over my lap.” Ian did as he was told and he put his ass in the air over Mickey’s lap. “You need to learn to take care of yourself,” Mickey said as he gave a slap to Ian’s ass. “You need to grow up and make your health a priority. ‘Cause I want to be able to fuck you whenever I want.”

“Yes, sir.”

Mickey delivered another slap, “You need to take care of yourself, slut. You need to take responsibility for yourself and your medical condition.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good boy. Do you promise?”

“Yes, master.”

Mickey delivered another slap and then kiss his boyfriend’s ass cheeks, “Good boy. Your health is important to me.

“Yellow.”

Mickey stopped immediately, “Are you okay? Do you need anything? Do you want me to stop?”

“I just don’t want to be slapped anymore. Can we have sex now?”

Mickey chuckled, “Yes. Of course. Vanilla?”

“Yes, please.”

Mickey smiled, “Lie down?”

Ian nodded and he laid down on his back and Mickey got out the lube.

“Can I suck you off, babe?” Mickey asked as he knelt in front of Ian’s cock.

Ian nodded, “Please, Mickey.”

Mickey looked eagerly at Ian’s cock, “Fuck. You’re beautiful.”  His eyes looked up and down Ian’s body. 

Ian blushed and Mickey slid his lips onto his boyfriend’s dick.

He slowly started sucking his boyfriend off as he toyed with his boyfriend’s red pubic hair.

He slipped off Ian’s cock and twirled some of Ian’s pubic hair around his finger, “I love how red your hair is down here. I’m jealous.”

Ian smiled as Mickey’s finger trailed from his belly button down to his dick through his happy trail and then through his pubes. Ian smiled, “And I love how you are smooth. I’m jealous.”

Mickey went back to working on his cock after saying, “You better not fuckin’ shave. Ever.”

Ian buried his hands in Mickey’s hair as Mickey went back to work, “I won’t. Promise.”

Mickey got off Ian’s cock and lubed up Ian’s cock and slid on, “Oh, babe. Fuck, Ian. You feel so good.” He rode Ian slowly. Ian and him panting in unison. Ian’s hands running along Mickey’s chest.

“Fuck, Mick. You’re so beautiful.”

Mickey leaned down and went in for a kiss. They kissed passionately as Mickey rode Ian. Soon they were cumming in unison and panting as they rode their orgasms out.

Mickey slipped off Ian’s cock, “You’re so beautiful when you're tired from sex.”

Ian smiled as Mickey cleaned his chest with a kleenex, removing the cum that Mickey had deposited there, “Thank you, Mickey.”

“No problem, Ian.” He threw the kleenex into the trash and wrapped Ian in the sheets, and brought him close, “Try to remember your meds. It’s important. But if you forget, that’s one of the reasons why I’m here. I’m here for you. No matter what.” He hugged Ian and they laid down, Ian’s head on Mickey’s chest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love ketchup with potato chips... I think that it's a Chicago thing.... maybe.... anyways if you haven't tried it... try it... It's amazing. It's like french fries and ketchup.... and yes I drown my chips in ketchup as I am a ketchup addict... And I really hate it when people say that I use too much... anyways I was day dreaming about having chips and ketchup so that's why I used it...


	11. Firecrotch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica (AO3): Soooo I really like Dom Mickey *hides* can u to one where Ian goes too far and the Mickey shows him how it's done ???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that I didn't fuck this up too much... if this wasn't what you were looking for Jessica I will totally write it again. :3

 

Mickey played with Ian's hair as they rested on the bed. 

Ian had just gotten back from a long stressful day at work and he was slightly exhausted. 

Ian pressed a kiss to Mickey’s lips, “I love you.”

They made out for a while and then Mickey moaned, “Firecrotch, wanna get fucked?” 

Ian thought for a moment and nodded at his boyfriend's request. Mickey then went in between his legs and hooked his fingers into the waistband of Ian's underwear. He pulled them down a little and then stopped and shoved his hands down Ian's pants. His hands grazing not his lover’s pubic hair, but bare skin.

He tilted his head and then yanked Ian's underwear down revealing a smooth, pale, hairless crotch. His jaw dropped, “Ian. What. The. Fuck. Did. You. Do?!” 

He refrained from touching the hairless skin.

Ian gave him a look of pure rebellion and spite, “I shaved.” 

Mickey’s face fell and he shook his head, “you've been a bad boy. You need a spanking. You've broken your rule and for that, you will be punished.” He got off the bed and went to the box under the bed, “How dare you fuckin’ test me.” Mickey pulled out a long wooden paddle that they had just bought. “Roll over, now!”

Ian did as he was told and Mickey asked him the color and Ian replied, “Green.”

Ian stuck his rear in the air and Mickey teased his ass with his fingers, “Fuckin’ naughty boy. Now I’m going to have to hide your razors until you learn your lesson, but don’t worry, I’ll shave you myself every morning, everywhere but where I wish to keep hair.”

He pointed to Ian’s cock, “We do not shave around your filthy little cock. Ever. You hear. You’re such a disrespectful fuckin’ whore.” He brought the paddle down on the pale skin. “When did you even have time to do this shit?”

Ian gulped, “Before you came home. I thought that you might enjoy it.”

Mickey scoffed, “You thought that I would enjoy your fuckin’ disobedience, but what did you really prove?”

“That I’m a naughty boy, sir.” 

Mickey smacked his ass with the paddle again, “That’s fuckin’ right. Don’t you ever shave off your firecrotch again. Do you fuckin’ hear me?”

“Yes, sir. I’m sorry, sir.”

“Sorry’s not going to help. Trust me, I’m going to enjoy how uncomfortable you are while it grows back, that will be your true punishment.” Mickey said as he smacked Ian's ass. 

Ian winced and whimpered, “I don't want to go through that.”

“Too bad. I don't like you shaved, so you won't remain like this.” Mickey said as he paddled Ian again.

Ian winced, “I won't shave again, sir. I promise.” 

Mickey put the paddle down admiring his red marks, “Don't think your punishment is done.” He grabbed a long piece of rope and tied his boyfriend's hands behind him. 

Then he flipped Ian over and looked at Ian's dripping cock. 

“Look at that.” Mickey teased as he took a riding crop from under the bed and smacked the area above Ian's cock turning it bright red. “Now this red will replace the red that's gone.” 

Ian's dick leaked further and Mickey swatted the skin again. 

“Never again?”

“Yes, sir. Never again, sir.”

Mickey put the crop down and then started fucking Ian relentlessly. 

Ian came violently and then Mickey came afterwards shooting his cum into his boyfriend's ass while thrusting against his prostate, “There you go fuck hole. Enjoy your treat.”

The next morning, Ian stood in the bathroom naked. He had just showered and he was looking for his razor. 

“Mickey, where the hell is my razor?” Ian shouted. 

Mickey appeared and leaned against the doorway, “I told you that I hide them. In a place that you will never find them. But I have one in a secret place for my use on you.” He left the doorway and returned a few seconds later with a razor in his hand. “Sit on the counter.” Ian sat up on the counter and Mickey put the razor on the counter and cupped Ian's balls and stroked the skin above it feeling as slight growth.

“Well, well, well. Your hair is growing back. That's good.” He smiled and pinched the skin causing Ian to wince.

He lathered up his hands with shaving foam and rubbed it onto Ian's chest, leaving only a strip of happy trail uncovered. He then brandished the razor and started slowly shaving the hairs of Ian's chest and stomach. 

“You should be a barber,” Ian said with a laugh after seeing Mickey’s look of utter concentration.

“Fuck no. I'm not some kind of fairy ass queer.” Mickey said as he swirled the razor in the filled sink. 

“I'm serious. You have great attention to detail.”

“I'm not becoming a fuckin’ barber, Ian. My dad would fuckin’ kill me himself.” 

Ian chuckled, “I guess he would, but he sucks anyways.”

Mickey gently scraped off more hair, “I'm not doing it, E. You can dream that I will be that queer, but I ain't.” 

“Sure, Thuggie,” Ian said as he laughed. 

Mickey carefully shaved Ian's abs making sure that he didn't nick Ian anywhere, “Hey, the fact that I like you with a hairless oiled up chest doesn't make me a bitch.”

Ian ruffled Mickey’s hair, “Okay, Thuggie.”

Mickey finished up Ian's chest and stomach and then asked, “Could I... uh.   ..do your legs?” 

Ian sat back for a second, “Mickey Milkovich, asking me if he can remove my leg hair? Hmm... I don't see why not.” 

Mickey bit his lip as he nodded and then exited the room. He came back with their clippers, “This should make things easier.” He plugged them into the wall and placed them on the counter next to the razor. “Put your foot on the counter?” 

Ian obeyed and put his foot on the counter so that Mickey had easy access. 

Mickey turned the vibrating device on and started clipping down Ian's leg hair as he stuck his tongue out of the cover of his mouth in concentration. 

Ian laughed, “It fuckin’ tickles.”

“Yeah, I know,” Mickey said as he carefully trimmed the hair on Ian's calf. 

After trimming the hair on the bottom half of both of Ian's legs he moved to Ian's thighs and Ian started having a fit of giggling. 

“You gotta stay still, babe.” 

Ian tried but to no avail, so Mickey finished the job fast and then retired the clippers to the counter and took the razor back in his hand and started to shave the hair off Ian's legs slowly and carefully.

“I love that you care about how I look. Why's it so hot?”

“Because you like being taken care of?” Mickey suggested.

Ian nodded. He loved it when Mickey could put words to the way that he was feeling at almost any given time. 

It wasn’t long until Ian’s legs were totally hairless and Ian raised his eyebrows, “Pits?”

Mickey shrugged, “I don’t see why not. I don’t see the problem with you being smooth everywhere but here and here.” He pointed to Ian’s head and then to his pubic area. 

Ian nodded and Mickey got to work on removing all his armpit hair as well. 

After that was complete, he shaved Ian’s face and then admired his work, “Damn. I thought that doing your legs might be taking it too far, but them being hairless makes them look even more amazing.” He ran his hands over Ian’s smooth legs and watched as Ian got hard. “You like this?”

“Yes, sir.” Ian said signalling that he wanted to resume the sex that they had had the day before.

“Good boy.” Mickey ran his hands all over Ian’s smooth skin, “So smooth.” Ian moaned as Mickey’s hands approached his upper thighs. “I think that I should buy you some nice stockings and make you wear them. You have such good legs, slut.”

Ian nodded, he loved the idea of having soft stockings pulled up over his soft hairless legs and having Mickey admire them. 

“Would you like that, boy?”

Ian nodded quickly in response, “Yes, sir. I would like that very much.”

“Well, tomorrow I think that we should go shopping,” Mickey suggested as he wrapped his hand around Ian’s dick and started jacking him off.

Ian moaned, “Alright, sir.”

“Good,” Mickey said as he lowered onto Ian’s cock.

He worked his tongue all over Ian’s cock and sucked him until Ian came to an orgasm and shot his cum down Mickey’s throat.

“Get on your knees,” Mickey demanded as his hand flew to his own cock.

Ian slipped off the counter and kneeled on the floor and put Mickey into his mouth.

“Fuck your mouth, slut. Show me how good you can suck cock.”

And Ian did. He put on a real show. He licked and kissed Mickey’s cock before taking him into his mouth and when he did, he started deep throating Mickey quite easily, no gags. He sucked and sucked and sucked until Mickey came in his mouth.

“Swallow boy, be a good boy for me,” Mickey said as he grabbed Ian’s hair and yanked his head back so that Ian was looking at the ceiling.

Ian swallowed and licked his lips, “You taste so good, sir.”

“I know. Did you enjoy your treat?”

“Yes, I enjoyed it very much, sir.”

“Good.” He changed the subject with an exhale. “Now I need to go hide all the razors again so that we don’t have this problem again.”

  
  



	12. Work and a Party: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maryellen590: how abt Mickey having Ian wear women silk underwear and silk stockings and a butt plug all day or until Mickey sez he can take them off Or they are invited to a party and one of them has to dress up like a woman per the party request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meshed both ideas together I hope that that is okay. And this is only part one as I want to post something early today (before I go to work) and this part was done, but I will be posting the next half after work. :)

 

Mickey slid the butt plug into Ian’s ass and checked that it was in a spot that would cause pressure on Ian’s prostate if he moved too much. He then took Ian’s cock in his hand and placed the plastic chastity device over it and locked it and put the key in his pocket (Ian had a key in his wallet for only emergencies, however, he had to contact Mickey whenever he used it). 

“Alright. Now pull your tights up.” Mickey said as he swatted Ian's rear through his assless underwear. 

Ian pulled his fish nets and silk underwear up and then Mickey ran his hands over his thighs, “Look at those sexy legs.”

Ian smiled as he looked down at his fishnet covered legs, “It feels so nice.”

Mickey pulled Ian's pants up and buttoned them, “You keep those on all day until we go to the party, and I’ll give you a surprise.” Mickey teased. 

Ian nodded and let Mickey put his shirt on him, today it was a white shirt that went under his uniform. A “v” neck that Mickey happened to love, as it showed off his abs.

“Sexy boy.” He pulled Ian close by his tie.

Ian smiled and blushed, “Thank you, sir.”

Mickey placed his finger under Ian’s chin and tilted his head so that he was looking at Mickey, “You’re gorgeous, slut. You make me a very lucky master.”

Ian shuffled his feet and smiled, his blush increasing and turning as red as his firecrotch, “I’m a lucky slut to have you, sir.”

Mickey reached up and pet Ian’s hair, “I know. You are very fuckin’ lucky.” He pressed a kiss to his fiancee’s forehead. “You should get to work, firecrotch.”

Ian nodded and headed out after delivering a brief kiss to Mickey’s lips and an “I’ll be good.”

He couldn’t help but think about his fishnets and chastity cage under his work pants, it felt bizarre going out in his fetish wear in public, but he was told to do so, so he did it. 

That day at work, all he could think about was the party that they were going to after he finished work. It was a party being thrown by some of Mickey and Ian’s fellow Dom and Sub friends. Recently, Mickey had gotten more involved in the BDSM community. It was something that he really enjoyed. He enjoyed the planning and the strategy of it all. Through Mickey emailing and actually working for some fellow Doms (he worked in building sex dungeons part time and he even helped assemble equipment, and he had a real knack for it), Ian and Mickey had made friends with fellow Doms and Subs, and once a month they got together for a party. As soon as the baby came, though, Ian and Mickey wouldn’t be able to go to the meetings as frequently. Many of the couples did have children, though, so they would still be able to relate, on even a higher level once the baby came. 

“Ian, man, you okay?” George asked as he turned onto the highway.

Ian shook his head as he came back to reality, “Yeah, man. I’m fine. Just thinking ‘bout the baby that’s all.”  In reality what he had been thinking about was actually the fact that his cock was in a cage, that his fishnets were so soft against his skin, and that his butt plug was currently hitting his prostate and he was trying to not get an erection.

“Ah. The kid. You and Mickey seem pretty excited about him.”

Ian laughed and tried to get his mind off all his devices, “We are. He’s comin’ in only a few months now.” The butt plug moved and Ian held back a moan.

“You sure you’re okay, dude?”

“Yeah. I’m fine.” Ian said as he pulled out his phone and shot Mickey a quick text saying, ‘ _ I fuckin’ hate you so much right now. This is torture.’ _

Mickey responded with a,  _ ‘What the fuck did you just text me, slut? You don’t hate this shit. I know that you fuckin’ love it, so suck it up.’ _

Ian groaned in his seat and his friend looked at him weird and then continued driving,  _ “You’re killin’ me, sir. And yes I will suck you up later. ;)’  _ He chuckled when he sent the message and George looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“You’re not acting fuckin’ normal. Should I be concerned?”

“No. I’m fine. I’m a lot more than fine.”

  
  


At four o’clock he slid into his car very gently and immediately stopped holding back his erection. Normally if he had really had too he would have done one in the private bathroom of the station, but not today. Today he couldn’t, so instead he sped home ready to be relieved by his partner.

Ian walked into the apartment and found Mickey sitting on his computer buying parts for his next job. Ian took off his work pants as soon as he closed the front door and then he slid off his work jacket and white ‘v’ neck with a brief, “I’m home.”

Mickey turned to look at Ian and smiled, “Looks like your cock has been leaking from its cage.”

It was true, there was a huge wet spot on Ian’s underwear. Ian went a little weak at the knees and he went knock-kneed, “Yes, sir. I was trying to keep my cock from not becoming erect.”

Mickey nodded and stood up from his seat, “Well, I’m going to go get ready. Come.”

Ian knew that he was teasing him with the use of that word, “Yes, sir.”

Mickey led Ian into the bedroom and Ian kneeled on the floor as Mickey went to the drawer and pulled out a black shirt and black pants. He slipped into them and buttoned up his shirt, he then tied a blood red tie around his neck and then ran his fingers through his hair. 

Ian longed to run his fingers through his master’s hair, however, he knew better than to do so. 

Mickey ruffled Ian’s red hair and then went to the bed and reached under it and pulled out a black lace corset, “Put it on.”

Ian did so immediately and then asked, “Why, sir?”

“We have all agreed that our male submissives must dress femininely,” Mickey said as he pulled the strings on the back of the corset and then laced it.

Ian nodded in response as Mickey put his posture collar on his neck, and then he attached a lead to the ‘D’ ring. 

Mickey then slipped the white shirt back onto Ian’s body and pulled him by the lead through the apartment and then let go as they left the apartment.

They went down to the garage and got the car and then went for an hour long drive to the host’s house. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Work and a Party: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maryellen590 (AO3): how abt Mickey has Ian wear women silk underwear and silk stockings and a butt plug all day or until Mickey sez he can take them off Or they are invited to a party and one of them has to dress up like a woman per the party request

“He looks gorgeous, Mickey.” Amy, a tall woman dressed in a revealing shirt and a very short skirt, said as she opened the door.

Once inside Ian slipped off his shirt, embarrassingly revealing his corset. Mickey attached the led to the ‘d’ ring on the posture collar. “I know. My little boy is simply adorable.” Mickey said as he slapped Ian's ass.

Ian took his pants off revealing his silk underwear and his fishnets.

  “Come into the lounge?” Amy suggested. 

Mickey nodded and followed her into the lounge were several other couples were sitting already. There were straight couples and gay couples all who practiced BDSM. 

Mickey sat in one of the empty chairs and smiled at his friends who were also clad in fetish wear.

Mickey then patted his knee and Ian urgently got on his knees and rested his head on Mickey’s right knee as all the other slaves were doing with their masters. 

Mickey ran his fingers through Ian's hair, “Good boy.”  He continued to stroke Ian's hair as the group started chatting. It wasn't long until the wine was being passed around. 

Mickey drank a little on these nights as it was polite, however, because Ian couldn't drink, they were in the perfect situation as he wouldn't have been allowed to anyways. 

One of the female Doms with dark purple hair  and who had her girlfriend’s head resting on her feet said, “ Mickey, thank you for installing those harness hooks to the ceiling the other day. We've already tested them out and Becky loves them. Don't you slut.” 

Becky, a girl with blue hair nodded eagerly, “Thank you, Master Mickey. I love it very much.” 

Her dom went to work stroking her hair with her foot as praise. 

“No problem, Becky. You're very welcome. Your Mistress is the one that you should really thank, though.” He nodded towards Demitria as he carded his fingers through Ian’s hair.

“I love Red’s new cock cage. Where did you get it?” Steven asked as he directed Joshua, his slave, to sit on his knee. 

Mickey smiled, “I got it online. I can send you the link if you would like. The lock’s good and it doesn’t jam up too bad. Which is both a good and bad thing. What do you think of it, firecrotch.”

Ian lifted his head slightly and then put it back down, “I like it very much, sir.” 

“I would love the link.” Steven said as Joshua started trying to play with himself, “See why we need that cock cage. The slutty boy won’t stop touching himself. Hopefully, the physical reminder will keep him from even being able to stroke on off.”

Mickey nodded, “I’ve had a lot of luck with this one. He wouldn’t stop either. The physical lock does wonders. Then he can only play with himself when you allow him too. Locking him up was the best decision I ever made.” Mickey's fingers trailed along Ian’s neck and Ian shivered.

“The way he looks when he submits to you. Gosh. I’m jealous. How on Earth do you do it?” Gina, a shorter blonde woman, said as her slave, Eric, a man with no hair and dark brown eyes, brought her another glass of wine.

Mickey chuckled, “Lots and lots of discipline. No defiance accepted at all. Pure submission at all times and if not there is a harsh punishment. But, in all honesty, he’s extremely well fuckin’ behaved the majority of the time. He’s a very fuckin’ good boy.” 

Ian’s heart melted and he looked up at Mickey with a smile. Yeah, Mickey was his happy place. 

  
  
  


When they got home that evening, Ian headed straight to the bedroom after Mickey had told him to go there.

He sat on the bed patiently and waited for Mickey to come uncage him.

Mickey came back into the room with a key in his hand and told Ian to strip down.

“Alright. Let’s get you out of your cage.” Mickey said as Ian finished stripping down. 

Ian laid back on the bed and opened his legs giving Mickey easy access to the cock cage.

“It’s sore, sir.”

Mickey frowned, “Really. Oh, that’s too fuckin’ bad.” He unlocked the latch and pulled the cage off Ian’s cock.  Ian hissed as Mickey touched his sensitive cock and Mickey immediately went out of Dom mode, “Do you not want to play? It’s okay if you don’t.” 

“No. No. I want to play. Just refrain from touching it. It’s just sore from holding back and getting semi-erect and growing and shrinking all day.” 

Mickey nodded and returned to Dom space, “Okay. Then pull your legs up.” Mickey lubed up his hand and then slipped the butt plug out with his unlubed hand and then placed his fingers inside Ian, slowly scissoring his fingers, “You’ve been such a good boy today.”

Ian nodded as Mickey pressed his prostate and cum came shooting out of him.

Mickey smiled and then shoved his cock in Ian’s mouth and started fucking his mouth.

He arched his back as he came down Ian’s throat thrusting his cock to the back of Ian’s mouth.

Within ten minutes they had cleaned up and were asleep. Ian in Mickey’s arms sleeping in his happy place.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My new computer will finally be here tomorrow!!! It was supposed to be here today, but I wasn't there to sign for it, so it's being delivered tomorrow!! Woo hoo!


	14. That Bullet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re an angel (AO3): Let's imagine that there was no break-up: Mickey simply find Ian on the porch and at the end, they went to thz Gallagher House. Uan stays quiet, doesn't let his heart express. There was a violent discussion between Mickey and Sammy but no prison. But now, Ian is cold and don't touch Mickey (cuddle or sex) and Micket feels rejected. However, a night, they do have sex. Could you write this scene with hurt and uncomfortable Mickey please ?
> 
>  
> 
> A different A.U. then all my other fics, but Ian and Mickey act the same and are interested in all the same things. If that makes sense.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm so sorry that it was a little different in terms of Mickey getting shot and everything, and that Ian did still spill his guts out. I'm sorry if this wasn't what you are looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parts of the first few paragraphs are taken from the episode Love Song (in the key of Gallagher).

 

“The fuck you been?” Mickey asked worriedly as he stood outside of the Gallagher’s open gate, finding Ian on the step.

“With my mom.” Ian said as turned his head and the turned it back to continue looking at the pole on the other side of the steps. 

Out of breath Mickey said, “You okay?” 

Ian inhaled, “I hate the meds.” He then shifted and looked Mickey in the eyes, “You gonna make me take ‘em?”

Mickey casted him a look of sadness, not wanting to say the truth, “You get fuckin’ nuts when you don’t.” 

Ian looked the the side and then back at Mickey, “Are you gonna want to be with me even if I don’t?” Mickey sighed and Ian continued bracing himself on the railing of the steps as he stood up, “You used to love me.” His eyes were really red now. “ Now you don’t even know who I am. Shit, I don’t know who I am half the time.” He stood up completely and turned towards the door and then looked back over his shoulder at Mickey, “You don’t owe me anything.”

Mickey’s eyes were red, and he was doing all he could to keep the tears back, “I love you.”

Ian turned back to look at Mickey, his eyes red, “What the hell does that even mean?” 

Mickey looked Ian in the eyes, “It means we take care of each other.”

Ian descended the steps and started shaking his head, “I don’t want you sitting around, worrying, watching me, waiting for me to do my next crazy shit.”

The older boy shook his head, “It means thick and thin, good times, bad, sickness, health, all that shit.”

Ian shot Mickey a hard look and gave him the hardest question that Mickey would have to answer, “You gonna marry me?” He already thought he knew the answer, “Are we gonna go down to the courthouse in tuxes like a couple of old queens?” 

“Fuck you.”

Ian turned towards the door, “No thanks. I’ve already done that.” 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Mickey asked, frustrated and concerned about their relationship.

“Too much! Too much is wrong with me. That’s the problem isn’t it. Too much is wrong with me, and you can’t do anything about that.” He descended the steps, “You can’t change it. You can’t fix me, ‘cause I’m not broken. I don’t need to be fixed, okay? I’m me!” His eyes were rimmed with a red that said that he was on the verge of crying. He turned away.

Mickey watched as he turned away and reluctantly said, “This is it.” He paused, “This is you breaking up with me.”

Ian sniffled and turned back to face Mickey, “Yeah.”

Mickey felt flabbergasted, “Really?” His eyebrows twitched, “fuck,” 

Ian looked at Mickey trying to actually believe that he had just told Mickey that he was done.

“Mickey.” Mickey looked down the street “Mickey!” Sammi Slott spit blood on the pavement that she was quickly walking down the block nearing them. 

“Holy shit.” Mickey said as his face dropped even further.

Ian looked to the side and asked, “Is that Sammi?”

“Mickey.” There was something in her hand.

Mickey inhaled sharply, “She’s got a fuckin’ gun.”

She came storming down the street gun raised and she started shooting. Before Mickey or Ian knew it Mickey was running, trying to get away as she fired a second shot and a third she screamed, “You’re gonna get fucked!” With pure hate in her eyes as she chased Mickey along the street, gun in hand. 

He lept over the fence the neighborhood garden just as Sammi shot again and again. 

Ian watched the scene unravel as he stood at the porch. 

Mickey jumped over some flower beds and started running out from behind another house as Sammi yelled, “You tried to fuckin’ kill me!” 

Another shot and Mickey shouted, “Fuck!” and Sammi shouted, “Fuck you too!”  It hit a car window.

Mickey ran into the Gallagher’s backyard as he shouted, “Fuck you and your weird-ass kid!”

Another shot and Sammi picked up her pace, “You’re gonna get fucked, you little bitch!”

Fiona descended the stairs, “What the hell is going on?” as Mickey yelled, “You shoot like a bitch.”

Fiona then saw Ian, “Hi,” she hugged him. “What is going on?”

Ian looked blankly still reeling from the breakup, “I’m not sure. Mickey tried to kill Sammi. Sammi’s trying to kill Mickey, and somethin’ about her being in a box for a week.” 

Mickey ran through the yard again, he was starting to loose Sammi, “You fuckin’ bitch!” 

Sirens wailed as Sammi rounded the corner with her gun, a final shot, and blood started spurting out of Mickey head. 

He fell to the ground, and even Ian who currently was not in the best position with him went running towards him.

  
  


A week since the shooting and Mickey was in a coma. A bullet to his left frontal lobe, doctors had said that since the bullet was thin they could remove it. When he was found on the scene, the EMTS had immediately put Mickey in a medically induced coma, he was already out cold, and then on the yard on sterile sheets, they opened up Mickey’s skull to prevent Mickey’s brain from swelling against his skull and killing him. Ian had watched in horror as piece’s of Mickey’s skull were removed. He stopped looking once the bone had been removed and turned away in horror. Fiona told the cops what had happened and then Sammi was carted off to prison.

 

Ian sat in the hospital, eyes red. His eyes hadn’t been not red since he had returned home from his journey with Monica. He listened to the respirator and the beeps that were comforting him. Mickey still had signs of brain activity and he was breathing with assistance. 

The doctors had said that however Mickey had survived that gunshot was a miracle, and should not be taken for granted. 

They had been able to remove the bullet, but they were unsure what type of damage may have taken place. Ian had thousands of  questions about Mickey, about  his speech, if he would understand social cues, if he would have emotions, but the doctor said that he didn’t know, and that he wouldn’t know until Mickey woke up from his coma. It was just a matter of time.

 

 

Three weeks later, Mickey came out of his coma. He knew who everyone was and remembered everything leading up to Ian and his breakup, but nothing after that. Ian had apologized for what he had said and he even said that he wanted to get back together and that he had made a mistake and that it had nothing to do with Mickey being shot. That he had regretted the words once they had come out of his mouth, and miraculously Mickey agreed to them trying again by blinking once after Ian told him to blink once if ‘yes’ and two times if ‘no’.

 

 

I t had been two months since the shooting, Mickey had gone to rehab and he could now talk once more, he had problems moving properly, but he was home and Ian was a huge help, but something was missing. It was the intimacy, they still had not had intercourse even though Mickey had been cleared for having sex. 

“I-Ian.” Mickey said as he turned his head on the pillow and looked at his boyfriend who was sitting at the desk in the room.

Ian turned and looked at Mickey, “Yeah, Mick. What’s up?”

“S-sex. Can we have sex? Please?” He wanted nothing more than to have an intimate moment with the person he loved.

Ian thought for a moment, “I don’t know if that would be a good idea.” Ian said as he put his pen down.

Mickey gave Ian a look, “I can have sex. Th-the doctor said that I could. Th-that we could.”

Ian turned around, “You really want to?” Mickey nodded and Ian got up off his chair and then got onto the bed, “Well, I guess that I could suck you off.” His fingers slipped Mickey’s sweatpants off and  he pulled Mickey’s cock off.

“I-I th-think I might cum from you ju-ju-just lookin’ at it, please start, please, Ian.”

Ian slipped his lips over Mickey’s cock and Mickey burst into tears. He recoiled quickly, “Mick, are you okay?” Mickey shook his head and then Ian wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close, “What’s wrong?”

Mickey shook his head, “I thought that you didn’t love me anymore. You’ve been so distant. I was wondering that you found me disgusting.” Tears streamed down his face.

Ian hugged him tighter, “Mickey. Mickey. Baby. Oh, honey, I never meant for you to feel like that. I’ve just been so wrapped up in taking care of you and I don’t want to hurt you. You’re fuckin’ gorgeous, Mickey. So, fucking gorgeous. I just want to make sure that you are okay, I don’t want to pressure you or hurt you.”

Mickey wrapped his arms around Ian and pulled him even closer, feeling how close he was, “Thank you. Thank you for taking care of me. But, Ian, I’m okay. I really am. So please, fuck me.”

Ian nodded and brushed Mickey tears away, “Okay. How do you want it.” 

“Suck me and finger me?’

Ian nodded and helped Mickey lean back, he put his mouth on Mickey’s cock and then grabbed lube, lubed up his fingers, and slipped two of them inside Mickey.

“Oh, Ian, you feel so good. You feel fuckin’ amazing.”

Ian started slowly scissoring his fingers and Mickey came into Ian’s mouth.

Mickey smiled as he came down from the high, “Oh, fuck, baby. You’re gorgeous. Will you jack off into my mouth? Please?”

Ian nodded and got to work and soon came inside Mickey’s mouth, “Mickey, you’re so fucking hot. You’re fuckin’ hot.”

After cumming, they rested in each others arms and kissed and hugged passionately. And from then on, they had regular sex, working Mickey up to his normal sexual function. 

  
  
  
  



	15. Orgy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maryellen590 (AO3): hey maybe they get a lil too wild and wind up at a friend of there's and one thing leads to another they have orgy

 

It was finally the weekend, Mickey had his boyfriend to himself for the weekend. No work, no nothing except a party with their BDSM friends.

Within a short time Mickey was dressing Ian in his uniform, a posture collar, a pair of lacy underwear, and his chest was perfectly smooth. Ian slipped into his clothes as Mickey grabbed some of their toys and put them in a black backpack.

“You look good. Ready whore?” Mickey asked as he slapped Ian’s rear.

Ian moaned and then turned around and draped himself over Mickey pulling him close as Mickey started playing with the lacy panties. His hands sliding to Ian’s front, cupping Ian’s cock, making Ian moan. 

Ian was uncomfortable sitting in the car, his buttplug was pressing awkwardly inside him and whenever he tried to adjust it, it just made it worse.  

“How does that plug feel?” Mickey asked as the entered the main road of their town.

Ian winced and looked out the window, “Sore.”

Mickey nodded, “Good.” He reached over to Ian with his right hand and rested it on Ian’s thigh, lightly squeezing it.

They drove to their friends Steven and Joshua’s house. Their house was not far from Ian and Mickey’s and they were one of the couples who the parties were most commonly held at, as they did not have children and they had a lot of space. 

Today they were having the gay BDSM club meeting, a meeting that as the name said, was a BDSM club for gay males. They often met to discuss new tactics and things to build and often they had people come in and do lessons for the group. It was something that Mickey was getting more comfortable with through time. 

\----

“Hey, Red! Hey, Master Mickey!” Joshua said as he answered the door in his slave attire, latex underwear and chains across his chest. Joshua stepped away from the door, casting his gaze to the floor as he followed his politeness rule, and allowed Mickey and Ian into the house.

When the door closed Ian was directed to take off his clothes and he did so putting the clothing into a small pile near the door. They were then escorted into the sitting room where Steven, Joshua’s master, was sitting.

“Hello!” Steven said as he adjusted himself in his chair. 

Mickey said ‘hello’ and then sat down in a chair in the circle, “So, when is everyone else arriving?”

“Hopefully soon, Brent and Alex got stuck in traffic and George and David will be here in a few minutes, and Henry and Fred couldn’t make it, Fred’s mother hasn’t been doing well.”

Mickey nodded, “Sounds good.”

Joshua brought over a wine glass for Mickey and Mickey drank it as Ian rested his head on Mickey’s knee. 

Mickey lovingly stroked Ian’s hair and neck, making Ian practically purr in enjoyment.

Once the rest of the party members arrived, the real fun began.

George had brought along some of his best weed, he was notorious for bringing weed to every party, however, this would be the first time that they smoked up as a group. 

Ian sat on Mickey’s lap holding a bong and raising it to Mickey’s lips and intently watching as Mickey drew in the smoke. Mickey then collided their lips together and exhaled the smoke into Ian’s mouth while taking hold of the ‘d’ ring and pulling him closer.

When everyone was stoned, they all sat on the ground with every master sitting with his whore next to him.

It had been Brent who had suggested that they all get naked, and soon everybody, including Mickey was naked on the floor. 

Ian’s primary concern was Mickey, however, some of the other boys even assisted in the process. While Ian was sucking off Mickey’s cock, Alex was sucking on Mickey’s nipples.

Mickey could help but moan in ecstasy, releasing a few, “Fuck, Ian”s under his breath.

Ian came off of Mickey’s cock for a moment, just long enough to say, “You taste so good, sir.”

Alex then went back to his master and Ian continued serving Mickey with his tongue, until finally Mickey flipped him over.

“Steven? You got lube? I gotta fuck this bitch.” Mickey said as he got on top of Ian.

Joshua was sent to go get lube as George brought over a paddle, “May I?”

Mickey nodded, giving his approval for George to punish Ian, “What do you say, Red?”

“Green.”

George delivered a slap and then suggested something rather genius, “Mickey. You lie down. Red, you’re gonna suck him off while I spank you.”

Ian nodded and got on all fours and then allowed Mickey to slip his legs between his spread arms, with Mickey’s cock right below his mouth. He slipped on and Mickey twinged in enjoyment.

George delivered a hard slap and Mickey could feel it when Ian tensed on his cock. 

After twenty spanks, Joshua handed the lube to Mickey and Brent got all the submissives to sit in a line and make out with each other, except for Ian. Brent pulled Ian to a standing position and Mickey picked him up and Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey’s torso and his leg’s around his waist and slipped onto Mickey’s cock. 

Brent stood behind Ian, facing Mickey, and yanked on Ian’s hair pulling his head back  so that Ian exposed his neck. George was in charge of spanking Ian’s ass as Ian rode Mickey’s cock, and Steven was in charge of making out with Ian’s neck.

After Ian had cum and Mickey had cum, they all rotated positions with the next boy, so that the master’s were fucking their slave, and their slave only. 

By the time that everyone had cum, everyone was thoroughly exhausted from their orgy and sore, so they collapsed on the floor and slept. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really hard to write an orgy with a lot of people involved in it.


	16. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessimommacompton (AO3): OK if u are still taking promts can u do one with Ian as Dom and doing gun play with mickey and with ropes and such kinda wanna see you write that love your work
> 
> Anon (AO3): Love this series! If you're still taking prompts, maybe do a hurt/ comfort one where Mickey has to use his safe word and Ian provides some awesome aftercare? Xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is mention of rape in this chapter.

 

  
  


Ian stood in the kitchen thinking about where his fiancee might be, he had agreed to do some building for one of their friends, but he hadn’t thought that Mickey would be out this late. They had plans to try something new that night, and he was worried that if Mickey stayed out too late, he would be exhausted and not want to go through with their plans. Tonight, Ian would be unleashing his inner old time Mickey Milkovich.

Within the hour, Mickey was home and they were sitting at the dinner table discussing what was going to happen that night.

“You can tell me to stop at anytime like usual.” Ian said as he twirled pasta onto his fork.

Mickey nodded, “I know that. We don’t have to go through all the red tape again, firecrotch. We aren’t even usin’ a real gun, babe. It’ll be fine.”

Ian nodded slowly, “Of course we’re not using a real one. That would just be plain stupid.”

Mickey and Ian only housed one gun in the whole apartment now, unlike at Terry’s house where there were at least fifty, they decided that they only really needed one. It was permanently unloaded and just there for protection. 

Once they finished dinner, Mickey was on the bed, waiting for Ian. 

Ian was in the bathroom, suiting up in his military garb once more. As he pulled on his military shirt and his army bootie shorts. He looked at himself and smiled and thought to himself that he really did love his life. 

He exited the bathroom a moment later and went to the bedroom where he found Mickey lying on the bed. 

Ian grabbed the box that was on the side of the room and pulled out a large amount of rope. Without talking, Ian tied Mickey up, he tied Mickey’s hands together behind his back, and then to the bedposts so that Mickey was lying on his stomach.

Ian trailed his fingers down Mickey’s spine and Mickey shuddered.

“You excited to see me?” Ian asked as he placed his face next to Mickey’s ear.

Mickey nodded briskly, “Yes, sir,” 

Ian hurriedly slapped Mickey’s ass before he went back to the bag and pulled out a dildo that was in the shape of a gun. It would even fool a young Mickey it was so accurate looking, however it was made so perfectly so that it could be used safely for anal penetration. 

He twirled the “gun” around his finger and showed Mickey, “I’m gonna put this in you. Let’s see just how tough you really are.”

Ian put it in front of Mickey’s face and pressed it against his lips, “Suck it.”

Mickey took the “gun” in his mouth and started sucking it, he did so until Ian removed it and then pushed it inside Mickey’s ass.

He started fucking Mickey with the “gun” slowly as he ran his hand down Mickey’s spine repeatedly.

Mickey winced as it hit his prostate and then yelled, “Red! Stop! Stop! Stop!”

Ian immediately withdrew it and put it against a towel on the bedside table as he said, “Okay, babe. It’s okay. I’ve stopped. You’re okay.”

He rested his hand on Mickey’s back for a moment, feeling Mickey shaking beneath his hand. The younger boy then hastily untied the older boy and helped him sit down. Ian faced him and pulled the dark haired boy into his arms, the dark haired boy showed some resistance to this, but then gave in.

Mickey sat on Ian’s lap facing Ian and Ian pulled his head onto his shoulder. Mickey’s face nestling perfectly in the crook of Ian’s neck, “It’s alright. I got you. You’re alright. I got you. I got you. I’m so sorry. It’s over now. Never again.”

The dark haired boy sobbed into Ian’s shoulder, his body shaking as the sobs came out. He pulled the redhead closer and Ian rubbed his back slowly pulling him closer.

Ian had never seen his partner like this before, ever. It seemed as if Mickey’s world had just come crashing down almost instantaneously and now he was trying to hold onto the only thing that made him feel safe.

“Shhhh- It’s alright. It’s alright. Just let it out.” Ian said as he pressed a kiss to Mickey’s hair.

The shorter boy sobbed and held onto Ian for dear life saying, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry for. You’re alright. We’re alright. I got you. No one’s gonna hurt you.”

The older boy nodded against the other boy’s shoulder, sniffled and then picked his face up and looked at his fiancee, “I’m sorry.”

Ian caressed Mickey’s cheek, “You’ve got nothing to be sorry for.” The older boy’s lip quivered, “Shall we go take a bath? Would that help?”

Mickey nodded and wrapped himself in the bed sheets. 

Ian nodded and pressed a kiss to his partner’s forehead, “I’ll go do that. I’ll be right back.”

Ian left and drew the bath and then returned to find Mickey curled up in the fetal position, “You alright?” Mickey nodded, “wanna talk about it?” Mickey nodded and raised one finger, “In a moment?” Mickey nodded again. “Well, let’s get you into the bath how about that?”

Mickey followed Ian into the bathroom and Ian climbed into the tub and opened his arms, “Come here?”

Mickey nodded and got into the tub and sat between Ian’s legs and rested his head back against Ian’s chest. Ian stroked Mickey’s hair, “I got you. Try to relax. You’re okay.”

It didn’t take too long until finally Mickey was relaxing and Ian asked again, “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I guess.” Mickey said as he closed his eyes and tensed his legs, “Terry, uh, Terry raped me as a kid until I started puberty. Then he found me to look too much like a guy and so he stopped, but he used to use a gun to make me do things. I really tried to not let it bother me, ‘cause I do find it hot, but I guess that just because I find it hot doesn’t mean that I can do it. It just freaked me out. I’m sorry.”

Ian wrapped his arm around his partner and held him tightly, “I’m so sorry. He’s an utter asshole. I will not let him hurt you. I promise to protect you and I will take care of you. He’s a homophobic prick and a pedophile, none of this is your fault. None of it. And we never have to do that again. We will never do it again. I promise.” Ian pressed a kiss to Mickey’s head and let him relax. “Thanks for telling me though. If you ever need to talk about it, I’m here for you, as always.”

Mickey nodded and drifted off on Ian’s chest as Ian stroked his hair.


	17. Professor Milkovich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unicornprincess (AO3): What about role play?

Mickey sat at his desk, he adjusted his fake glasses and typed away at his computer.  
Ian opened the door to the office, “Sir, I need my grade adjusted. If it’s not changed, I won’t get into college. Please fix it, I’ll do anything.”  
Mickey looked up at Ian and took his glasses off. Just the way that Mickey was looking at Ian made Ian feel like he was going to cum.  
“I’ll see what I can do, but you’re going to have to repay me, Mr., uh, Milkovich is it.”  
The redhead felt like he was about to cum in his pants and for a moment he thought that he really had cum in his pants.  
Mickey looked down at Ian’s pants, “Oh,” He said as he stared at the growing bulge. “Do you find me attractive?”  
Ian nodded quickly and tried to cover his erection with his hands, “Yes, sir.”  
Mickey stood up from his desk, “How about in exchange for that grade, you give yourself to me?”  
“That would be nice, sir.”  
Mickey approached Ian and placed his hands over Ian’s erection, “You have a nice sized bulge don’t you?”  
The redhead gulped, “Yes, sir.”  
The older boy unzipped and unbuttoned Ian’s skinny jeans and then pulled them down quickly as the redhead blushed in embarrassment as he stood there in his tighty whities. Mickey saw the wet spot on the front of Ian’s underwear and teased Ian saying, “Oh, did the little boy wet himself a little?” He then cupped Ian’s balls and squeezed lightly and then rubbed them with his palm.  
Ian moaned as his balls were rubbed and as Mickey brought himself closer, “Yes sir.”  
“Get naked.” Mickey demanded, “Take those soaked panties off now, and bend over the desk.” Ian obeyed stripping off his underwear, tossing them to the ground, and then bending over the desk. “I’ve heard that you’ve been bullying other students. I’m starting to think that you are a very very naughty boy, Mr. Milkovich.” Mickey pulled a ruler out of the desk drawer and smacked Ian’s ass with it.  
Ian felt the satisfactory burn stinging through his butt cheeks as Mickey repeatedly smacked his ass.  
“You’re making me use corporal punishment, you naughty naughty little boy.” Mickey brought the ruler back down on Mickey’s ass cheeks. After more than twenty spanks, Mickey moved to the back of Ian’s thighs, “You know how weak you make me, and for that I must fuck you hard and relentlessly.”  
“I’m sorry, professor. I’m sorry, sir.”  
Mickey put the ruler down and lubed up his cock and bent Ian down over the desk, pressing Ian’s chest to the desk and then spreading Ian’s hole wide with his fingers, “Oh, there’s my little fuck hole. It’s craving me isn’t it?”  
“Yes, sir.” Ian said as his face was pressed into the desk by Mickey’s hand.  
Mickey lined himself up and pushed inside Ian and Ian yelped, “Oh! Fuck!” Mickey slapped Ian’s ass.  
“No swearing. You know better language to express yourself than swears.”  
Ian nodded, “Yes, sir, I know.”  
“Maybe if you stop using expletives in your papers, I’ll give you a higher grade. Some extra credit. But I think that due to how well you are taking my cock, you are eligible for an ‘A’.”  
Ian smiled, “Really, sir?”  
Mickey nodded as he thrusted in and out and felt Ian tightening against his cock and felt the greedy holes cravings for his cock. He thrusted harder and scratched his nails down Ian’s back, “Are you gonna be my good boy and let me cum first?” Mickey asked as he pressed himself against Ian’s prostate.  
Ian nearly screamed as he felt Mickey throbbing against him, “Please cum in me, sir.”  
Mickey thrusted and thrusted and squeezed Ian’s ass cheeks until finally he came shooting his cum all the way up Ian’s ass and slapping Ian’s ass as Ian came all over the desk as Mickey pressed a kiss to his spine and then pulled out rapidly.  
Ian held onto his backside and went to the bathroom to clean up.  
“Ian? You okay?” Mickey asked.  
Ian nodded, “Yeah. I’m fine. Just wanted to make sure that I didn’t leak.”  
“Good. Fuck, I hate talkin’ like a prick. It’s a great role play game, but I hate actin’ like a douche.”  
Ian came out of the bathroom and draped himself over Mickey, “I know. I love how you normally talk, but it’s always spicy when you change it up.”  
Mickey pressed a kiss to Ian’s neck, “I’ll do it anytime if you want it.”  
Ian kissed Mickey, “How do those welts look?”  
Mickey turned Ian around and ran his hand over bruises that he had left on Ian’s ass, “beautiful. I do beautiful work.”  
Ian turned around and pressed his lips to Mickey’s saying, “You sure do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone have prompts for One Shots of Life at the Milkovich's? If so, send em in please! :) Thanks for reading!


	18. Mikayla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maryellen590 (AO3): I have one where both of them at different times are caught by the Gallagher's or Mandy dressed up in women clothing when they are going out to a friends party.
> 
>  
> 
> This is only the first time. I still will have to plan out the next time. :)

  
Ian and his boyfriend were suiting up for the night. Their friends were having a party where the submissives had to gender bend. Ian had already gotten dressed in his black dress pants and a deep red shirt. Mickey was sitting on the bed still in his work clothes.  
“Mickey, we gotta get you ready.” Ian said as he brought out a box from under the bed.  
Mickey groaned, “Why am I fuckin’ doing this?”  
“Because it’s an order.” Ian said as he pulled out the Demonia platforms from under the bed. Mickey nodded and allowed Ian to slip his clothes off and Ian admired Mickey’s body, “You’re such a fuckin’ gorgeous boy, but now we are gonna have to make you into a gorgeous girl.” A tiny smile crossed Mickey’s face. He secretly loved crossdressing.  
Ian managed to get Mickey into a pair of black lacy panties, “Do I have to wear the bra tonight?” Mickey asked as he stared down at his body.  
Ian nodded, “Of course you do. What would your cross dressing be without, doll-face?” Mickey looked up at Ian and smiled and Ian continued, “Oh, so you like that nickname?” Mickey nodded quickly. “Good, I think I’ll use it.” He then glanced towards the bathroom. “Alright, time to go shave your legs.”  
Mickey groaned, this was his least favorite part even though he actually loved having smooth legs. He commonly kept them natural during the summer months and then started shaving in the winter, when his legs would be more covered. He got up from the bed and followed Ian into the bathroom where his boyfriend carefully shaved his legs smooth as they chatted. Once his legs were smooth, Ian helped him into fishnets and a black skirt. Then he brought Mickey into the bedroom and helped him get into his bra (which actually provided Mickey with a ‘C’ cup). Mickey was never patient when it came to putting on the bra, but he liked how it felt when he wore it, so he wore it.  
After getting the bra on Mickey, Ian brought out a black and red plaid halter top and put Mickey in it. He double checked to make sure that Mickey had shaved his pits that day, which he had, he was smooth.  
“You look very sexy, Doll-face.” Ian said as he pressed a kiss to the shorter man’s forehead.  
Mickey smiled to himself and said “Thank you, sir.”  
Ian then assisted Mickey in getting his platforms on and then took him back into the bathroom, “I still haven’t decided what wig I want you wear. It’s between the black and red one or just the black.”  
“Either.” Mickey said as he scratched his knee.  
“You’re gonna need to work on the voice, Mick. You sound like a man who has smoked a ton, which is true.”  
Mickey nodded, he wasn’t into his full Mikayla realm yet, it would take a wig and makeup until finally his voice would change, when he saw himself in girl’s clothing.  
“I think that we should go with the simple black.” Ian said as he ruffled his boyfriend’s hair.  
Mickey chuckled, “You know best, just make me look okay.”  
Ian smiled, “Don’t worry, Doll-face.”  
Ian left the bathroom and went to go get the wig. Ian had taken up wig making after watching videos online on how to do it. He found it relaxing and enjoyed it even more since they actually put them to good use when either Mikayla or Isabella came out to play.  
He brought back with him a gorgeous wig, that he had made rather recently, of raven colored hair that was straight with a little bit of wave at the end, and straight bangs, “I found it.” Ian said as he brought it into the bathroom.  
Mickey smiled, “It’s new.”  
“I was keepin’ it for the party.” Ian said as he got a bottle of hair gel out of the cabinet.  
Mickey relaxed as Ian worked the gel into his hair, geling it back and outta his face, “I love it when you do this, Ian.”  
Ian smiled, “I know.” He pressed a brief kiss to the tip of Mickey’s nose and then started slipping the wig onto Mickey’s head until finally Mickey’s hair was long. Ian couldn’t help but giggle, “You look adorable. So fuckin’ hot.” He ran his fingers through Mickey’s hair, “So, I was thinking wavy?”  
Mickey smirked and laughed, “Sure, sure. Get it over with though.”  
Ian grabbed the curling iron that he had stolen from Mandy from underneath the sink and plugged it in, “Now, I just gotta remember where I put the damn eyeliner.” He shuffled through the drawers looking for the makeup bag, that had makeup in it that he had stolen from Mandy. He found the bag and then withdrew the eye pencil. “Close your eyes and keep ‘em shut. I don’t wanna poke your eye out.” Ian said as he giggled. Mickey did as he was told and then pressed a kiss to both of Mickey’s eyelids. Ian gently outlined his boyfriend’s eyes and gave him little wings and then grabbed mascara and did Mickey’s eyelashes.  
After he finished, he stepped back and admired his work, “Oh, fuck.” He giggled, “You look fucking hot.”  
Mickey blushed and said in a higher tone, “Really?”  
“Yes, Mikayla. You look fuckin’ sexy.” Ian said as he took his hand and brushed the bangs forward making them rest nicely.  
Ian then grabbed the curling iron and started lightly curling the ends of the wig, just enough to create subtle waves, “You look gorgeous. Now, let’s go-” Ian unplugged the curling iron and helped Mickey off the counter. “-Doll-face.”  
He took Mickey’s hand and pulled him into the bedroom laughing, “Shit, Mick. No one’s gonna be able to tell. I’ve got a hot as fuck girl.” He cupped his hands around Mickey’s ass cheeks, “I love you like this. I love you in any way, but this is particularly nice.”  
Mickey blushed a deep red and smiled as Ian dragged him into the main hallway of the house, “Do I really look okay?”  
“You look better than okay. Jesus, you would fool anyone, my sexy boyfriend.”  
Someone screamed, “Who the fuck is in our house, Ian!? Fucking shit, dude! You’re fuckin’ datin’ my brother! The fuck could you do this to him?!” Mandy ran up to Ian and punched him in the nose.  
“Fuck, Mandy!” Ian said as his hand flew up to his nose and Mickey stood there shocked. “Mandy! That’s Mickey!”  
Mandy delivered another punch, “Are you fuckin’ kiddin’ me?! You’re trying to pass her off as my brother?! Do you think that I’m fuckin’ stupid Ian?!”  
Mickey tried to say something and finally managed a, “Mands. It’s me.” As he removed the wig. “See. It’s just me. Plain old fuckin’ Mickey.”  
“Holy. Fuckin’. Shit. What. The. Fuck.” Mandy covered her face.  
Mickey dropped the wig to the floor, “Bitch! It’s fuckin’ me, okay?! It’s fuckin’ me!.”  
Mandy peered out from behind her hands, “So, uh, what is this?” She motioned to his body and clothes.  
Ian cleared his throat, “We were, uh, going to a party. Uh... Mickey’s my, uh, slave... and uh, well, uh, tonight was gender bend night.”  
“Ian. Really? You had to tell her everything?” Mickey asked as he squeezed Ian’s ass.  
Ian shook his head, “Sorry, I got nervous mouth. It just all falls out.”  
“Just like my cum when you’re stretched out.” Mickey said as he pressed a kiss to Ian’s neck.  
Mandy groaned, “Really?” She sighed, “Well, if you’re gonna be doing this act, I might as well help you. Number one, Mickey, you need lipstick. Black or dark red. I have some. Number two, you need different clothes for next time, a dress perhaps. Third, never talk about cum near me again. Four, Mickey? You take it from him? Shesh. You’re intense. Five, Ian did you make that wig, ‘cause you did a damn good job. Try a little more color though and I would be happy to help. I’ll train you. Hell, I fucking do this for a fuckin’ livin’ you coulda asked.”  
“Yeah. I made the wig. I have a few, uh, for him, and for myself. And yeah I could use some help.” Ian said. “Mick, go get Mand’s lipstick.”  
Mickey left to go to the Mand’s bedroom.  
“Shit. If I had known about that, I woulda had a hell of a fun time as a kid. And, uh, don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone.” Mandy said as she nodded and Mickey returned.  
Ian looked at him with longing in his eyes, they should have been out by now, “You bring both?”  
Mickey nodded, “Yes.”  
Ian smacked his ass, “Yes, what? Yes, sir.”  
“Oh. So, this is what that kitchen thing was about. I get it now.” Mandy said as she accepted the lipstick from her brother.  
Ian nodded, “Yeah. Well, at least sometimes. Sometimes, we switch, but Mickey’s a fuckin’ good bottom, so I like to keep him there.”  
“Cool.” She started rubbing the lipstick onto Mickey’s mouth, she had decided on the black. “He does make a good girl.”  
Ian smiled and then raised his eyebrow at Mickey, “Say thank you, doll-face.”  
Mickey scoffed, “Thank you,”  
Mandy smiled and then put her brother’s wig back on his head, “We should try extensions. That would be fun. She could have a long mohawk.”  
Ian bit his lip and thought about it for a moment, “that’s actually a brilliant idea. We should test it out.”  
Mickey sighed. He knew that his sister seeing him like this would only cause her to ask to do his makeup and hair all the time. Which he wasn’t happy about, he liked it when Ian did it, but if it made Ian happy, he would do it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maryellen590 (AO3): This one mickey's baby is abt to be born like days away and they need to talk abt how they can continue outside the home or just do it when the are just alone so they ask help from other couples who have children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is so short

“I want to still continue this.” Ian said as he looked down at his husband who was resting on his chest. “I don’t want it to stop, just because we are gonna have a kid.”  
“I don’t want it to stop either, but we can’t just wake the kid up with our fucking. I mean we both sometimes scream. That’ll freak a kid out.”  
Ian twiddled his thumbs, “I mean. I have an idea, but I don’t know how reasonable it is.”  
Mickey raised his eyebrow, “And what would that be?”  
“Well, um, when the kid would get old enough, we could move to a house, and have a locked playroom in the basement.” Ian suggested as his fingers found their way to Mickey’s hair.  
Mickey thought about it for a moment, “Not bad. I like that idea, but how are we going to do it for now?”  
“Well, maybe we could just try to keep it as quiet as possible. And when there’s a punishment to deal out, we could get Fiona to watch him. She said that she would be willing to take him off our hands if we needed a break. Or probably even Lip. I think he would understand.”  
Mickey sighed, “The last thing I wanna do is rely on your family. I don’t want them to think that we aren’t capable.”  
“They wouldn’t think that. They know that being a new parent is tough. But having a kid also means that we can’t have our naked rule, so I guess that it’ll be that when it’s just the two of us in the bedroom, we have to be nude, unless the kid isn’t home.” Ian said as his fingers carded through his lover’s soft, jet black hair.  
Mickey leaned into Ian’s hand and allowed Ian to lightly scratch his scalp lovingly, “I guess that’s fine. But we are still gonna fuck, no if ands or buts.”  
“No if ands but definitely butts.” Ian said with a laugh. His jokes were so dull that Mickey almost had to laugh at just how bad they were.   
Mickey laughed and rotated the ring on Ian’s finger, “Fine, we can have butts. You have a cute butt anyways.”  
“Do not.”  
Mickey scoffed and pushed himself up on his elbows, “You’re fuckin’ kiddin’ me, right, Ginger?”  
Ian chuckled, “I don’t. I have a super sexy butt.” Ian said as he pinched Mickey’s rear.  
Mickey sat on Ian’s stomach and held Ian’s hands down on the bed and went in for a kiss.  
Their lips collided and Mickey slowly slid his tongue inside Ian’s mouth, finding Ian’s tongue and starting to move against it as Ian picked his head up and leaned into the kiss, pressing their lips together harder. Mickey’s tongue stroking at Ian’s as he took Ian’s face in his hands and pulled him closer. Wanting him closer. So close that they became one, moving in tandem with each other. Ian moaning as Mickey’s hands grabbed onto his hair and then slid down his back, scratching at Ian’s hot skin. Their crotches rubbing against each other, Mickey grinding his into Ian’s, making Ian feel like he was gonna die with want.   
“Milkovich. If you’re not going to suck it, stop rubbing yourself against me.”  
Mickey sighed and smiled, “Oh really? So you don’t like me being a fuckin’ tease like you, huh, Gallagher?” Ian laughed and Mickey put his face very close to Ian’s, “Huh, firecrotch? You gonna answer me?”  
Ian pulled Mickey close and placed his lips on his husband’s neck, slowly sucking, trying to create the perfect hickey as Mickey moaned.  
He pulled off revealing a large red spot, where he had broken the blood vessels through using suction, “Look at that, god, I just love marking you to show that you are mine.” He pressed his lips to Mickey’s neck, gently trailing them all along his lover’s adam's apple and muttered, “You’re all fuckin’ mine. You know that?”  
Mickey nodded, “Fuck, yes, sir.”  
Ian bit down on Mickey’s neck and pressed his nails into Mickey’s back and rolled Mickey and himself over so that he was on top, “Mine. Forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. It's the author of this bizarre saga. So, I've gone back to school today... meaning that my posts will not be as frequent... maybe once every other day (no promises when my schedule gets busy). You all can keep sending in prompts, just it might take more time for me to get around to them as now the majority of my day is not spent in front of the computer and when I am, I'm writing like over 20 stories in different fandoms (lately Freaks and Geeks [Lindsay x Nick] , Shameless, and Lie to Me [I ship the cracked ship of Loker x Lightman]... so I have a lot on my plate. I'm so sorry if this is an inconvenience for anyone. Well, see you next time!  
> xMason


	20. Pony Ian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Motherofboys2004 (AO3): Can I add to your prompt list, a request for pony play between Ian and Mickey? :) Ian is big enough for Mickey to ride. If you decide to do it could it include a tail and spanking please?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this is so short. I tried to find information about it and I just couldn't find much. I'm so sorry.

“Ian. Why are we gonna do this?” Mickey asked as he pulled on tight leather pants.

Ian scoffed, “Cause we are kinky as fuck and I want to try it.” He handed Mickey a piece of plastic that had a leather straps that buckled. “Put the bit in my mouth.”

Mickey rolled his eyes and took the bit and got Ian on all fours and stuck the plastic bit into Ian’s mouth and connected the straps behind the back of Ian’s head. He then grabbed a long piece of leather that had two clips at both ends, he then clipped them onto the two ends of the bit.

“I got a surprise for you, Ian.” Mickey said as he caressed the side of Ian’s face with the palm of his hand as reached onto the bed with his free hand grabbing the strands of hair attached to the end of a butt plug. The small silver plug glistened in his hand and his thumb lightly stroked the base with natural orange human hair attached to it.

Ian’s dick twitched between his legs as Mickey took a tube of lube and coated the silver plug, “Let’s put this into your greedy hole.” Mickey pressed it against Ian’s hole and Ian’s greedy little hole devoured it. “We gotta brush your tail out.” Mickey stood up and went to the bedside table’s drawer and pulled out a wooden hair brush. Ian balanced on one hand and then grabbed his cock. “No. Shit, whore, now I have to punish you.” Mickey swung the hairbrush at Ian’s ass and it made a sharp thud.

“Uh!” Ian exclaimed as he brought his hand back down to ground himself.

Mickey delivered several more smacks, “Alright, that’s the last for now. Remember, you can’t touch your cocklet until I say so.” Mickey said as he started brushing the tail. “Wiggle your ass.” He demanded. Ian obeyed as Mickey pulled back on the reins and tilted his boyfriend’s head to the ceiling. The tail swung in the air and Mickey then got up from his knees and sat on Ian’s back and started brushing Ian’s hair, “You’re so pretty like this red.” Ian exhaled through his nose and Mickey then slapped his back, “Alright now, let’s go to the kitchen.” He held onto the reins as Ian started slowly moving forward.

Ian brought Mickey into the kitchen and Mickey went to working on his document on the table as Ian rested his head in Mickey’s lap.


	21. Where's Mickey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maryellen590 (AO3) : How abt one also where Ian misunderstands a situation bc Mickey hangs out all night bc he got drunk fell asleep on one of there friends couch and Ian has serious punishment ready for him when he goes home.

Ian was sweating, “Fuck, Mick, where the fuck are you?”

He asked himself as he jostled the baby on his hip watching the seconds tick away. It was nearing midnight and Mickey wasn’t home. It had been

Mickey’s day off. A day off meaning that he had gone from school to their friend Steven’s house, and he was allowed to drink, but he wasn’t home yet, he had surpassed his curfew by two hours. The baby hadn’t gone down for bed yet as he kept waking up and Ian couldn’t get the baby to sleep without Mickey’s glorious and odd knack for settling the baby.

“Shh, shh, shh, Yevgeny. Dadda’s gonna be home soon... I hope.” Ian said as he brought Yevgeny into the nursery. He sat down in the rocker and laid Yevgeny on his chest, “Where’s your daddy?” Ian reached into his pocket with his free hand and pulled out his phone, typing in his code, and then typing out a message to his husband ‘Where the fuck are you?’ then he dialed his husband’s number and raised the phone to his ear hearing a, ‘hey fucker. This is Mickey. Leave a fuckin’ message at the fuckin’ tone.” a beep and then Ian started his message, “Mick. Where the fuck are you? This is the thirteenth fuckin’ call I’ve left. Where are you? I’m fuckin’ nervous... I love you.”

He found Joshua’s phone number and he called him, “Yo.” The guy on the other line said.

“Where’s Mickey?” Ian asked abruptly.

Joshua sighed, “He’s on our couch. Passed out. He’s safe.”

Ian phone beeped and a picture appeared on the screen of Mickey sleeping on the couch that Ian normally occupied during their BDSM group meetings.

“When he wakes up tell him he’s gonna have to deal with me.” Ian said as he sighed, he was happy that Mickey was safe, but disappointed that he wasn’t going to be coming home that night. He went into his bedroom and crawled into bed. He tried to sleep, he really did, but he just couldn’t get to sleep without Mickey at his side. So, he stayed awake, writing his novel. Just writing and writing until at sunrise, the door opened and in came Mickey, running at high speeds, “Fuck. Fuck, Ian. I’m so sorry. I did not mean to get that drunk.” Mickey said as she enveloped his husband in his arms.

“Kneel.” Ian said sternly, tapping Mickey’s shoulder four times, symbolizing that he wasn’t really angry. “I’m gonna fuck your mouth so hard.”

Mickey’s mouth opened and Ian inserted his fingers into it, stretching out Mickey’s cheeks and then forcing his fingers partly down Mickey’s throat as tears appeared in Mickey’s eyes. Ian unzipped his pants and then forced himself down Mickey’s throat, balls deep. He started fucking Mickey’s throat relentlessly. Ian’s fingers tangling in Mickey’s hair and forcing Mickey to bob back and forth on his cock, “Suck me you fuckin’ whore. You’re such a naughty boy, Milkovich. I should fuck you even harder.” so he did so and Mickey started gagging as Ian almost reached his peak. “Good fuck hole. Good boy. I’m gonna cum down your throat. Straight down that pretty little throat. Make you gag on my big cock and all my cum.” Tears streamed down Mickey’s face. “How do you like being used? You dirty whore.” Mickey leaned into Ian’s cock. “Oh you like it? You like being a dirty fucking slut and having my cock down your throat. Such a good gay boy. So good. You take cock well. Like a fucking boy whore.” Mickey gagged and Ian delivered a few more violent thrusts until his cum came shooting out and down Mickey’s throat, “Do you like you treat? Huh?” Mickey nodded as he started to slip off. He licked his lips removing his saliva from his lips. Ian’s thumb came up to Mickey’s chin and wiped the saliva off Mickey’s chin. “Never do that again. Tell me if you are too drunk to come home, and I’ll come get you.”

“Yes, Master.”


	22. Isa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maryellen590 (AO3): I have one where both of them at different times are caught by the Gallagher's or Mandy dressed up in women clothing when they are going out to a friends party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second in the Crossing Dressing and Getting Caught series... you can find the first at chapter 19 titled Mikayla. :)

Isabella was coming out to play at long last. It had been around three months since she had made an appearance, but a friends party had spawned this new resurgence of her. 

“Isa?” Mickey said from behind the bathroom door, “We need to get you ready.”

He opened the door to the bathroom and he found the girl naked, sitting on the toilet lid, playing with her cock. The penis was pink and there was precum beading out of the slit.

“That’s not very lady-like, now is it?” Mickey scolded.

Isabella’s head popped up and she looked in Mickey’s eyes, “I’m sorry, Master. I thought that you wouldn’t be home for a little bit longer.” She removed her hands from her penis and dropped them to the sides of the toilet. 

“I’ll punish you before we go. But, for now, we need to get you ready.” Mickey loosened his tie and then went to the sink. “Go wait for me in the bedroom. Put a towel down.”

Isabella obeyed and she quickly dashed out of the bathroom, dripping cock bouncing with every step. Once she placed the towel on the bed, she sat on it and then waited for her Master as she traced her eagle tattoo on her side with her finger. 

By the time that Mickey arrived in the bedroom, Ian had returned and he was anxiously waiting. 

Mickey could tell that Ian was back as the evil glint that normally resided in Isabella’s eyes was gone, and it was instead replaced by the look of seduction that Ian’s eyes frequently had. 

“Ian. Spread ‘em.” Mickey demanded.

Ian did as he was told and Mickey grabbed their restraints and carefully tied his fiancee’s legs to the posts of the bed, revealing Ian’s hole quite clearly.

He lubed up a finger and put it inside Ian, watching it get swallowed up by the greedy hole, “Oh, do you have a greedy cunt or what? Look at how wet you are for me. My good girl.” He pushed another finger inside and started scissoring Ian open as he fucked him with his fingers. “You’re just swallowing my fingers up, aren’t you pretty girl.”

Ian gasped as Mickey removed his fingers and then slid a plug up there to replace them.

Mickey clicked a button on the base of the plug and it started vibrating deep inside of Ian.

“Ah! Ah! Mick! Ah!” Ian shouted as it pressed against his prostate.

Mickey loosened the restraints and brought his fiancee’s legs down, then he picked up the clothes that he had chosen off the floor and demanded that Ian dress in them. It was lingerie. Black lace panties, a lacy bra, and stockings with garters, “put them on.” Mickey said as he got off the bed and went to the closet and picked out a wig for his partner. 

The wig was a natural red and it was long, curls forming at the ends.

When Mickey returned Ian was dressed in his lingerie and Mickey settled the wig onto Ian’s head and smiled evilly, “Now it’s time to shave you.”

Mickey brought Ian into the bathroom and pulled out a razor, Ian sat on the toilet lid as Mickey grabbed a can of shaving cream. 

“I expect you to behave as this is potentially dangerous.” Mickey said as he squirted shaving foam into his palm as Ian gulped.

Mickey’s hands began lathering the cream on Ian’s face, making sure to cover every area that was covered in the red scruff.

Mickey carefully scraped the hairs off Ian’s face and once he finished, he slapped Ian’s face, “Smooth, little girl.” Ian’s dick spread wetness over his lacy panties, “You’re getting wet for me.”

Ian nodded and Mickey took him into the bedroom to continue getting dressed for the night.

Once Ian was all dressed up, Mickey and him prepared to leave for the night. As they headed out the door however, Lip appeared at their walkway.

Ian’s face turned bright red and he tried to cover his face with his hands.

“Hey, Mickey. Are you going out for the night?” Lip asked, he had a pan of something in his hand.

Mickey nearly started laughing, “Yeah.”

Lip was looking over the person on Mickey’s arms, “Is that Ian?”

Ian’s face got extremely red, so red that his face matched his hair.

“Yes. But also no, this is Isabella.”

Lip’s eyes widened and he handed Mickey the pan, “O-okay. I should get going.” He headed out of the Milkovich family yard.

Ian stood in the yard stunned as Mickey went to drop the food in the kitchen, when he came back outside Ian smiled, “That was crazy, and oddly hot.”

Mickey chuckled, he was going to make Ian do this more often.


	23. Is That Him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maryellen590 (AO3): How abt another where they do online type of stuff like V used to do and one of the Gallaghers, say Carl, sees them doing one of their acts and tells the rest of the family but nobody believes him bc every time he goes to show them it on to another couple or grp and the one time everyone sees it.

 

Carl liked porn. He liked porn more than he liked sex. So, it wasn’t a surprise that he was well versed in utilizing a porn website. It was a webcam site that sometimes had straight couples and sometimes had gay couples and sometimes had couples that he couldn’t group into either section. 

But it was on one of these days that he saw something that he would never forget. 

“You’ve only got a little more of my huge cock to take, boy.” The man was dressed in army booty shorts with his hips lined up with another man’s, who was face down in the mattress, ass, “Your master’s gotta bottom out before you can cum.”

Carl shook his head, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing, that was his brother, in army attire, fucking his boyfriend. 

He slammed the laptop shut and went running down the wooden hill with the laptop in his arms, “Fiona! Fiona!”

His older sister picked her head up off the table and groaned, “What is it now, Carl?”

“I was watching porn-”

“CARL!” She cut him off and snatched the computer from his arms. It was her firm belief that Carl was too young to be watching that stuff.

“Fiona, you don’t understand. Ian and Mickey were on there!” Carl shouted pointing to the computer.

Fiona pursed her lips and looked at him like he was crazy, “Really? You think that your brother, our brother, would put porn on the internet for all the world to see? Really?”

“Just open it!” Carl exclaimed.

Fiona opened the computer and saw two women having sex, “Carl, this is a video of two women. Last time I checked neither Ian nor Mickey were girls.”

“I swear they were on there Fiona!” Carl said as he snatched the laptop and tried refreshing the page to see if it would come back up.

“Yeah, sure, Carl. Ian and Mickey don’t do porn, trust me I would know as I actually talk to them.”

 

\---

It was only a few days later when Carl was watching porn again and the channel switched and suddenly he saw an ass facing the camera, with his brother next to it with a whip in his hand, long red marks were covering ass directed at the camera.

 

“Fiona! Fiona! Fiona!” Carl said as he brought the computer downstairs to show his sister. “They’re on there again.”

He put the computer in front of Fiona and Fiona laughed, “Carl, that’s a straight couple.”

The channel had changed and so there was a different couple on the screen.

“Now, turn that off. I don’t want to see that.” Fiona said as she went back to do her laundry.

 

\------

“Alright, baby.” Ian said as he rolled over in bed and pressed a kiss to his lover’s forehead, “Time for another video.” 

Ian got up from the bed and turned on the web cam. 

The request box started filling and Ian started selecting their toys of pleasure for this cam session.

He slipped a gag into Mickey’s mouth and then used an arm binder to tie Mickey’s arms together behind his back and then pushed Mickey on his back gently. 

Ian grabbed a rather large dildo from the case that they kept their toys in and lubed it up before shoving it into his boyfriend’s eager hole, “How’s that slut? Does that make you feel full?”

“Yes, master. Yes, sir. I feel very full, sir.” Sweat beaded along Mickey’s skin.

“Good.”

-

“Good.” Ian said from the computer.

Carl grabbed the computer and went running downstairs, “Fiona! Fiona! Look! Look!” Fiona was sitting at the kitchen table with Kev, V, and Lip. He put the computer down in front of them, “See?!”

Lip choked on his coffee and then spoke, “Is that Ian?”

Carl nodded, “Yeah. And that’s Mickey.”

Fiona smacked the lid to the computer down, “We shouldn’t be watching that. That’s their business.”

“But I mean, wow, that boy can really take that cock.” V said as she pointed at the now shut computer. “Should be in the industry, he’s that good.”

Lip groaned, “That’s my brother and his partner you’re talking about. My brother, who I just watched, have sex with his partner!” He covered his eyes, “Oh, I’m gonna need a lot of bleach for this. Nothin’s gonna stop me from seeing that shit.”

V nodded, “Well, at least they’re good at it. Otherwise it could have been a lot worse.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that this took so long. Things have been super hectic! Thank you so much for your patience!
> 
> Have an idea? Feel free to send it in! :)


	24. Aftercare is Necessary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymoose (AO3)Yay an update!! If you're still taking prompts... can you do another aftercare chapter, but without the angst? Like Ian beats Mickey's ass red (like with a belt or something) and takes amazing care of him afterwards? Thxxx!!!

“Fucking slut!” Ian said as he brought the cane down on Mickey’s back causing Mickey to almost jump out of his skin.

Mickey’s skin had turned bright red with raised welts forming on his back and ass, “I’m a fuckin’ slut, sir!” 

“My good fucking, slut.”

Mickey gasped as another smack was delivered by the cane, “FUCK, IAN! I’M CUMMING, SIR!”

A milk-white substance shot out of Mickey’s cock as Ian delivered another smack, “Good boy.”

Ian had already cum and he was satisfied. He put the cane on the ground and then helped Mickey lie down on his stomach, “Alright, I’m gonna take care of you.” He trailed a line of kisses down Mickey’s back and Mickey chuckled under his breath. “I’m going to take care of you.” He brushed Mickey’s hair to the side with his fingers. “I’m going to get you some ice cold water and then I’ll give you a little massage. Sound good?”

Mickey nodded and smiled into the sheets, “Sounds great.”

Ian got up and quickly went to the kitchen and then returned with a glass of cold water and a few Dove chocolates in the palm of his hand, “Eat them, please. You gotta get your blood sugar up.” He unwrapped one and then brought to Mickey’s mouth, “open?” Mickey opened his mouth and Ian slid the chocolate into his partner’s mouth, “It’ll give you a little boost.” He unwrapped another and waited till Mickey finished and then slid the second in.

Ian got up, “I’ll be right back. I’m going to get some Neosporin and the massage oil.”

Mickey nodded and sipped on the water before returning to his stomach and just lying there until Ian came back, tube of Neosporin in one hand and massage oil in the other. 

Ian proceeded to rub the Neosporin over the welts covering Mickey’s ass, back, and thighs. 

When he finished, he warmed up some of their lavender massage oil in his palm and started rubbing his partner’s shoulders, “you okay, babe?”

“Mmmhmmm.” Mickey murmured into the pillow, he turned his head to the side for a brief moment, “Just exhausted.”

“Alright. Try to sleep. I’ll keep rubbing your back for a little bit and then I’ll curl up next to you.”

Mickey nodded, turned his head to the side, and then proceeded to drift off as Ian rubbed his back.

“I love you, Mick.”

“I love you too, Ian.” 

Ian continued rubbing Mickey’s back until Mickey fell asleep and then he discarded the bottles placing them on the bedside table and then slipping into bed, pulling Mickey gently so that his head was on his chest. 

Ian stroked his hair with his fingers and then pressed a kiss to Mickey’s cheek, “love you, babe.” He whispered as he pressed a kiss in Mickey’s hair, “so fuckin’ much.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that this is so short. I am in the midst of finals and I really wanted to get this out. I have been so busy studying and stuff so updates will not be super frequent for the next few days. However, I am taking prompts as always (just I don't know when they will be filled-- it will probably be case by case). Hope you guys have a lovely week. :)


	25. A Naughty Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unknown_User (AO3):  
>  could you do one where Mickey is being all sassy and Dom Ian decides to teach him a lesson so that he knows who's the boss?

Mickey had just wrapped up a long day of work and all the kids were in bed so he sat in the living room playing a game on the xbox with a root beer on the coffee table. He maneuvered his character through a long string of commands and then was stopped when Ian turned off the T.V., not even allowing Mickey to save the game that he was currently engrossed in, “what the fuck, E?” He asked angrily.

“Language, young man.” Ian said harshly as squeezed Mickey’s cheeks so that his lips pursed, “it’s time for your nightly fuck and then it’s time for bed, so go downstairs before I have to drag you down there.”

Mickey pouted and stuck his tongue out at Ian, “fuck you,”

Ian became cross and he grabbed Mickey’s ear, “you think that was fuckin’ funny? Huh? Well, you’re not going to think that it’s fuckin’ funny when I’m done with you.” He pointed to the door to their basement, “march”. Mickey did as he was told and marched his way downstairs as Ian held onto his ear, which was becoming increasingly more painful, “you’re gonna learn to behave and not act like a fuckin’ good for nothing whore.” Ian forced Mickey onto the bed and then onto his back.

He walked to the wall where all their toys were kept and he then grabbed one of their newer additions to their collection and brought it over to the bed, “because you really can’t manage yourself for shit, I’m going to have to take away your freedom until I see fit to reinstate it. That could be an hour, two hours, four hours, or all fucking night if I so deem it necessary.” He slipped the white fabric over Mickey’s head and then forced his arms into the sleeves before crossing Mickey’s arms in front of his chest and then pulling him into a sitting position by the jacket, doing up the buckles in the back, and then pulling the straps so that Mickey’s arms were not able to move. He yanked off Mickey’s underwear, and then managed to get the jockstraps adjusted so that they went down Mickey’s v-lines and then to the side of Mickey’s cock and balls, displaying them almost rudely, “look at that fuckin’ dick. Look at that fuckin’ ugly dick.” He went to the wall and grabbed a riding crop, “you touch that cock today?” Ian asked sternly as he pointed at it and gave Mickey a really disgusted glare. “I’ll know if you lie, and you fuckin’ know it.” He squeezed Mickey’s face, pursing his lips, once more.

Mickey shook his head against Ian’s hand, “no, sir.”

Ian stood at the edge of the bed and slapped Mickey’s thighs with the riding crop before putting it down on the edge of the bed and grabbing one of the metal ankle shackles that was attached to the end of the bed. He put it around Mickey’s ankle and then clasped it shut before going to the other side and doing the same to that ankle, “we all know that that’s a fuckin’ lie, whore”, he chuckled, “I can’t believe that you still think that you can lie to me. You know that I know you too well to not be able to notice that shit.” He chuckled and then let his hands brush against Mickey’s inner thighs before slapping them hard, “the fact that you think that you can still get away with this shit after being my fuckin’ whore for... what is it now... thirteen years means that obviously you’re just another fucking slut who can’t keep his fucking hands away from his ugly little cock, and therefore that means that you’re in for even more punishment because you still haven’t learned.” He grabbed the riding crop and stroked it up and down Mickey’s thighs, “my fuckin’ slut, who everyone thinks is so fuckin’ well behaved, is actually just a whore.” He smacked Mickey’s thigh and Mickey let out a groan, “see, I would put you in front of all our friends and tell them about your disobedience and how you’re the biggest cockslut that I’ve ever seen,” he tapped the crop against Mickey’s cock, “but the only reason that I don’t do that is because it would ruin my reputation as a very good and very strict master, and I can’t have that.” He delivered a hard smack to Mickey’s cock with the crop, “No, I can’t have that.” Ian started pacing as he tapped the end of the crop in his hand, “see, this is the way things work. Our friends all think that my boy is the best of them all. They’re jealous of my ability to bend and break a boy, and it’s not going to change. I might know that my boy is the most slutty, disobedient, rude, ugly, and frankly embarrassing slut in the world, but no one else knows, and it’s not because it would be a detriment to you, but because it would be one to me.”

Mickey moaned as he was degraded, it was embarrassing just how aroused he got from Ian making complete and utter fun of him. He just laid there and took it, because he wanted more and more, and he knew that Ian was not going to let him off easy. He knew that it would be hours of this type of treatment and he was looking forward to it. He was really looking forward to it. 

“You’re my boy and only my boy. Your ass is mine, that fucking dirty cock is mine, you’re mine, all fuckin’ mine.” Ian grabbed a fistfull of Mickey’s hair and pulled on it, “how in the world did I get such a nasty disobedient whore for a slave?” Ian asked out loud as he smacked the riding crop on Mickey’s thigh and then started lightly hitting Mickey’s cock with it. “And to think about all the time and effort that I’ve put into trying to make you my good boy, well you’re just lucky that I keep you around, especially since you like to sass me.” He delivered a smack to Mickey’s cock with the crop and then got on the bed and got on all fours above Mickey and squeezed his face, “my fucking nasty boy who can’t keep his hands off himself. Even a fucking cage won’t work because you like to be disobedient.” He delivered a harsh slap to the side of Mickey’s face, “what would you say if I started locking that cock up everyday, huh? Would you cry? Would you whine about how you want to be touched but how you know that I won’t do it if you’re whining? Would you beg to be touched with tears coming down that pretty face of yours?” He asked as his hands slid to Mickey’s cock for a brief moment, feeling the other man’s smooth skin, “I take such good care of my boy for almost nothing in return. I keep him in line, I punish him, I shave him, I feed him, and I teach him how to behave, but still I’m met with disobedience.” Ian undid the restraints on Mickey’s ankles and then grabbed two lengths of rope and tied Mickey’s ankles to the bedposts near his head, “Now I need to fuck the disobedience out of you.” Ian grabbed their lube and coated his cock and Mickey’s hole and then forced himself inside, not even prepping Mickey with his fingers.

Mickey gasped and let out a cry before tears started coming down his face.

Ian chuckled as he aggressively pounded Mickey’s ass, “now you’re gonna cry? Fucking whiney whore. Crying’s not going to get you anywhere with me, and you fuckin’ know it.” He delivered two harsh pounds that were angled just right so that he pounded Mickey’s prostate, “You’re crying like a fucking idiot.” He slapped Mickey’s cheek again, “you look like an idiot, that’s for fuckin’ sure.” He grabbed ahold of Mickey’s ears and used them as leverage as he fucked Mickey into the mattress of their dungeons bed, “now I’m gonna cum and you’re gonna be my fuckin’ cum dumpster.” He smacked Mickey’s thigh and then came and as he was cumming he shouted, “fuckin’ cum now.” Mickey did so, he came all over his thighs and then Ian pulled out aggressively, “you know the drill.”

Mickey took his fingers and dragged then through his own cum that was spattered on his thigh and licked them off, repeating it until the cum was almost completely gone, Ian licked up the final amount before undoing Mickey’s restraints and spooning him on their dungeon’s bed, “I love you, you know? All the thing I say are completely fake. I love you so much.”

Mickey nodded, “I love you too, and yes, I know that.”

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took forever... I've been super super busy due to highschool wrapping up and my social life has plummeted to nothing (not that it was much of anything beforehand) , so I've been a little stressed. Things are just starting to get back to normal. Hopefully I'll start writing more... I hope so... it's just been difficult.


	26. Dungeon Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maryellen590 (AO3): How about one where they go out and someone at a club or restaurant start hitting on either Ian or Mickey ur choice and the other gets so mad that when they go back home is punished severely for their lack of control or action in that situation almost like they wanted it to happen so they can be punished
> 
>  
> 
> Severe punishment, spanking, slight cock torture, a dash of daddy kink, a dash of feminization and a ton of other things
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry that it took so long... things have been very hectic

Mickey eyed the man across the club back as he sipped his fruity drink. The man had been making flirtatious faces at Mickey for about twenty minutes now, most likely in the effort to warm him up until he would ask Mickey to either dance or hook up, both of which Mickey would kick him in the balls for. 

It was a rule that whenever Ian and him went to a club together, and Mickey was in his submissive mode, that he had to drink whatever Ian bought him, even if it was a fruity or sweet drink that was just a ton of sugar with a little alcohol. Today the drink was a Mai Tai, and it wasn’t half bad in Mickey’s opinion, in fact, it was pretty good compared to some of the other drinks that he had tried due to this rule.

The guy started walking over just as Ian left the bathroom and started walking back over to Mickey. Ian arrived first having picked up his pace after seeing what was going on. When Ian wrapped his arm around Mickey’s waist and kissed his cheek in an effort to show that Mickey was taken and that he was owned by Ian. 

Ian lips gently brushed against the shell of Mickey’s ear as he whispered, “you finish that and then we’re leaving and the fucking minute that you get home, you go straight down to the basement and you kneel next to the bed, and I’m gonna make your life fuckin’ hell.”

Mickey smirked and nearly laughed. 

They had planned out that if they were ever together in public and someone started to flirt with Mickey that Mickey would flirt back ever so slightly and then Ian would punish him for it, claim his ownership of the older man. And so, it was after many attempts of going out in public and teaching Mickey the modes of flirting, because Ian knew that Mickey was terrible at identifying flirting as it had taken them forever to get together, that they went to a gay club to try out this new form of situation. 

Mickey downed the rest of his Mai Tai and then he followed Ian out of the club and to their car. He was perfectly sober as he had drank since the age of thirteen, and so one drink was not going to get him hammered in the slightest, maybe the second would though, but Ian only allowed him one alcoholic beverage every so often for a reason. 

When they got in the car, Ian looked at Mickey and then pointed to his pants, “those come off right now.”

Mickey did as he was told and slid his pants down, pulling them down to below his knees. His cock had smeared pre-cum on the front of his lacy black panties and Mickey blushed at the sight of it, he looked like such a fucking whore.

“Look at how wet you are for me, baby. Your little dick just wants me so badly.” Ian chuckled and turned the car on, paying no further attention to Mickey’s cock, “you’re not allowed to touch it or anything and the moment we get home, I expect you to follow the procedure that I told you about, if you don’t you are going to be in for an even longer night than I currently have planned.”

Mickey nodded as Ian started to drive them home, he stared at his cock through his black panties and wished that he could stroke it. He hadn’t masturbated in at least two months (Ian had allowed him to for his birthday, even though it had been treated as a “show” for Ian [which Mickey had actually loved and enjoyed so much that they decided to repeat it on his next birthday]), and in order to prevent himself from doing so, he clenched his hands into fists and kept his eyes on the road.

It didn’t take them long to get home, and just as Ian had told him to do, Mickey went down to the basement. The last door in their basement was under multiple locks so that the children (who were spending the night at Fiona’s on this particular night) would never be able to get into the converted storage closet. Nobody but Ian and Mickey had the keys, and in fact, Mickey only had one- he was supposed to ask for permission to unlock the door and then he would receive the extra keys. When Mickey reached the door, he knelt and then waited for Ian. 

Ian smiled as he approached the door to the dungeon, “look at my good boy, waiting there at the door for me like the obedient slave you aren’t.” He ruffled Mickey’s hair and then grabbed ahold of it and pulled, tilting his face up so that they were looking in each other’s eyes, “I can’t believe that you pulled that shit tonight.” He let go of Mickey’s hair and then pushed his head down aggressively before unlocking the door to the dungeon, “get in the fucking room and kneel by the side of the bed until I finish prepping my materials for you.” 

Mickey did as he was told and went into the room. He knelt at the side of the bed and then watched as Ian entered the room and then shut the door behind him.

Ian put on his strong facade and then walked over to Mickey, his back straight as he walked with complete purpose before standing in front of Mickey, looking down at him and then grabbing his hair. He pulled his hair until Mickey was looking up at him, he then slapped Mickey’s cheek, “I can’t fuckin’ believe your attitude tonight. I thought that I had trained you better, but no, you’re just a fucking whore aren’t you.” His thumb trailed down Mickey’s lips, pulling down the lower lip ever so slightly, “my husband is a fucking whore. I put so much effort into training him to behave and what do I get in return, him fucking whoring himself out for another guy in a club.” Mickey gave Ian a little thumbs up in response, “so, tonight you're going to be my fuckhole. Tonight is about me, all about me. You don’t get to pick and choose how you’re gonna get fucked, I’m gonna fuck you any way that I want to, and if I don’t want to, you won’t be.” Ian then grabbed Mickey’s hair and pulled him to his feet, “go over there, strip, and then face the wall.”

Mickey rushed over the corner and stripped off his clothes, folding them and putting them in a pile near his foot. He laced his fingers together and then placed them on the top of his head, pressing his forehead to the wall and then spreading his legs.

Ian ran his hand along Mickey’s inner thighs, “my pretty little whore.” He then removed his hands and stepped away, “Don’t move.” He went to the basket of their different lubes and he got out their typical brand. He lubed up his fingers, “stick out that ass.”

Mickey did as he was told and kept his head pressed to the wall as he stuck his ass out for Ian.

Ian traced Mickey’s hole with his fingers, “that’s a pretty girl,” His other hand’s thumb started rubbing over Mickey’s slit which was now dribbling precum. Ian pulled his thumb away and then brought it up to Mickey’s lips, “you know what to do, slut.”

Mickey nodded and then took Ian’s thumb in his mouth, swiping his tongue over Ian’s finger and cleaning it off before Ian pulled his thumb out and continued to rub his finger against Ian’s slit again.

Ian started to slowly insert and remove his finger from Mickey, “that’s a good girl,” he smirked, “taking my finger so well. So fucking tight.” Mickey moaned and nodded in response, making Ian remove his finger, “sucks for you that you don’t get anymore.” 

Mickey let out a whine, “please, sir. Please give me more, please!” 

Ian shook his head and slapped Mickey’s ass, watching it jiggle from the force, “nope.” He then turned around and went to the rack of their toys. He pulled out a flogger and then brought it over, “I’m not going to go easy on your punishment today. By the time I’m done, you will have learned your lesson permanently. If you don’t learn, this is the type of treatment you’ll be getting every day, whether you like it or not.” Mickey nodded and then Ian started to swing the flogger, lightly hitting Mickey’s upper back. The softened leather gently smacked against Mickey’s back, “you do know that I do this to keep you well behaved, because otherwise you would be even more of a disobedient whore.”

Mickey let out a whine as the flogger tails hit his back repeatedly, “yes, sir. I know.” He pressed his forehead even harder into the wall to stick out his butt even more.

Ian chuckled, “see, you’re even more of a whore than I thought. You actually enjoy this. You love it when I dominate you and when I punish you.” He laughed darkly, “you’re just a fucking good for nothing slut.”

Mickey moaned and nodded before gasping at a particularly hard smack from the flogger. 

Ian dropped it on a chair and then he pulled Mickey’s hair so that he was arching backwards, “I think we need to increase the level of punishment now.” He grabbed a riding crop and started to really hit Mickey’s ass, watching as bright red marks started coming up on his skin, “that’s better. These will be painful when you sit down later on. That’s what we want. Reminders.” He hit harder and harder until Mickey burst out crying and it was at that point that Ian stopped, putting the crop to the ground, and then coated his dick with lube, spread Mickey’s ass cheeks, and bottomed out immediately.

Mickey yelped loudly in response, “fuck, sir!”

Ian smacked Mickey’s cheek and then his ass, “that is not how you talk to me, whore. How dare you talk to me in such a rude manner. You’re fucking lucky that I don’t fucking gag you right here on the spot.” He pulled out abruptly, “I’m actually going to do that.” He smacked Mickey’s ass hard, making the skin turn red immediately and making Mickey yelp.

“Daddy!” Mickey shouted when Ian delivered another slap.

Ian chuckled darkly and then trailed his finger down Ian’s spine ever so lightly, “daddy, huh? Didn’t know you were into that?”

Mickey blushed a very deep red and then directed his gaze to the floor in embarrassment as he nodded.

Ian smiled and then trailed kisses down Mickey’s spine, “so you really are my little girl, aren’t you? Are you daddy’s little girl?”

Mickey nodded as his ears turned red from the growing embarrassment, “yes, sir.”

“Repeat what I just said.” Ian said as he stepped away and went to their rack of toys, “tell me what you are to me.”

Mickey moaned and then responded, “I’m your little girl, daddy.” His fingers clenched, the tattoos had faded to almost nothing over the past years, and his toes curled.

Ian returned and then pushed Mickey’s up against the wall again, so that his chest was pressed to the cold wall. He pulled Mickey’s hair with one hand and then forced the ball gag into his husband’s mouth with the other. He grabbed the straps attached to the ball gag and pulled to make sure that it was securely in Mickey’s mouth before buckling it shut at the back of Mickey’s head. He slapped Mickey’s ass and Mickey produced a muffled moan, “that’s right. You’re daddy’s pretty little princess.” Ian grabbed ahold of his own cock, angled it, and then forced it into Mickey once more, bottoming out immediately. Mickey moaned in response and Ian started to fuck him hard and fast, making sure to pound Mickey’s prostate, but not giving him permission to cum. 

He bent Mickey over and then really started to abuse his hole as his hand trailed to Mickey’s cock and gave it a harsh slap, “that’s a good girl. Your fucking cunt is just wide open for your daddy’s cock.” He slapped Mickey’s cock again which made Mickey moan to which Ian responded, “do you hear yourself, whore? Listen to all those slutty noises that you’re making from daddy pounding your greedy cunt. So damn pretty.” He smacked Mickey’s cock again and then gave him a particularly hard jab to his prostate which in turn caused Mickey to cum. 

The clench of Mickey’s orgasm caused Ian to orgasm immediately as he pulled Mickey’s hair and gave Mickey’s cock a light squeeze. 

When Ian was ready, he pulled out, “I’m fucking warning you right now. Don’t fucking move an inch.” He smacked the back of Mickey’s head and then went to the pretty display of toys on their shelf, he pulled out a rather decently sized butt plug that was pink and then brought it over. Ian stuck two of his fingers up Mickey’s ass and prodded his prostate one more time making Mickey yelp. He then removed his fingers and showed Mickey, “I’m so fucking generous I am to give all my cum to you.” He wiped off his fingers in Mickey’s hair, and then shoved the plug up Mickey’s ass before he smacked Mickey’s butt very hard five times. He removed the ball gag and smacked the back of Mickey’s head, “clean up your fucking mess.”

Mickey nodded and got down on his hands and knees and licked his cum off the floor (which had been cleaned that morning) as Ian pressed his foot to the back of Mickey’s head and forced him down, “I never said that you could cum. You never asked, and you never got permission.” He smirked and then pushed down on Mickey’s head more for a brief second before removing his foot, “back to the wall now.”

Mickey got up as Ian walked to the side of the room again.

“You’re gonna fucking hate me for this, but I don’t care because this is what happens to disobedient girls when they can’t control their orgasms.” He grabbed the cock cage and the keys.

Mickey’s lip trembled and he let out a whine as Ian stood in front of him and undid the lock so that he could fasten the chastity device on Mickey’s cock.

“Two weeks if you behave yourself.” He sighed, “You should have learned your lesson by now.” Ian scolded as he locked Mickey’s cock up. “Now, you’re going to kneel on the floor and think about what you have done and how I own you and that you have no fucking right to go and flirt with other men.” Ian grabbed Mickey’s wrist and then got him into a kneeling position. He kissed his forehead, cupping Mickey’s chin and squeezing his cheeks as he directed Mickey to look at him, “my little fucking whore.” He then let go of Mickey, and walked out of the dungeon, turning off the light as he went to Mickey’s office to watch Mickey sit in silence and the dark from their dungeon monitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you guys noticed that I can't title my chapters for shit... welllllllllll oops. Lol I've never been good at naming things. Anyways, here's the next chapter. I would love to get some feedback about my writing style: positive and negative (*constructive*) as I'm really going to work on adapting my writing style and becoming a better writer this summer. If there are suggestions in terms of prompts, I'm always taking them, however my list currently is very long so it might take awhile for me to get around to it, but it will be put on my list. :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	27. First Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EmersonVaughn (AO3): If you're still taking requests can you do one where one (or both views) first time - first time they brought it up or how they really got into it the first time/ How one of them was shy about it, maybe then going to buy toys first time etc
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry that it took a while. I've been incredibly busy lately! But it's here now! :)

Mickey had raised the tire iron and then he saw Ian look at his crotch. His heart rate accelerated and Ian gave him a knowing look. His secret was out, and he didn’t know what to do about it- but somehow his body knew what to do and it was running on it’s own. He pulled off his shirt and threw it across the room, not giving a fuck where it landed, watching intently as Ian started stripping off his shirt as well, but it was taking too long and so Mickey got involved and finished pulling it off of the younger guy, before starting to pull down his pants. 

They didn’t kiss or anything, but soon, they were both naked under his sheets as Mickey grabbed his lube and a condom and then gave them to Ian.

“You wanna have anal?”

Mickey chuckled and then quietly but harshly said, “are you fuckin’ with me, Red? Why the fuck do you think I gave you a condom? And fuckin’ keep it down, dad’s in the other room and you do not want to fuckin’ wake him up. If you do I will cut your fuckin’ tongue out.” He then snatched the condom back and rolled it onto Ian’s long cock, he was incredibly excited to be fucked by it. He then spread lube onto the condom and then got on all fours, doing so with a rapid pace and not holding back for a second, “fuck me.”

Ian smirked and then started to press his cock into Mickey with a painstakingly slow pace. 

Mickey gasped as he was stretched around Ian’s cock, he had never experienced such a bizarrely wonderful sensation. It was a sensation that he shouldn’t be enjoying, but he was loving every seconds, especially when Ian picked up the pace and really started to pound him: hard, fast, and deep. 

Mickey held back his moans the best he could, but the red haired boy was angling his cock in just the right way and had begun to slam against his prostate causing Mickey to pant out, “I’m gonna cum” as quietly as he possibly could only a few minutes in.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, Mickey came into his hand, panting out, “fuck” as he rode his orgasm out. He had never cum so hard in his life and for his first time, he was pretty darn impressed with the time that it had taken and that he hadn’t cum the moment Ian dropped his pants, at least he had a little restraint. 

Ian came from the clenching of Mickey’s hole and walls and then slipped out and dealt with the condom, tying it off and then throwing it on the floor in a pile next to Mickey’s bed, it wouldn’t be easily spotted. Ian then laid down next to Mickey and the moment he did so, Terry walked through the room to get to the bathroom, making noises that sounded like he was going to hack up a lung.

Mickey’s face went bright red and he knew that he was gonna die and that Terry would go get a gun from the living room table and pistol whip the fuck outta him, or even shoot him. He looked at Ian for a brief moment and held onto the sheets, knowing that he could potentially die within the next ten to twenty seconds if Terry was even slightly lucid (lucid meaning drunk and not high and exhausted from a long day of committing crime). 

The older boy watched the door nervously as he listened to his dad urinate. Ian watched the door as well, but he was also getting ready to jump from the bed and defend himself if he really had to, even though he knew that he was no match for Milkovich patriarch.

Within a few seconds, they heard Terry zip up his pants and come back out of the bathroom saying, “Mandy’s making eggs,” 

For a split second, Ian thought that Terry was not going to notice that he was even there, but then the terrifying older man turned his head and looked directly at his son, then at Ian, and then at the both of them, “put some clothes on. You look like a couple of fags.” He then turned his head and headed out of Mickey’s bedroom.

Ian pressed his head against the pillow and looked up at the ceiling, heart pounding. 

Mickey did the same and raised his hand to his head and groaned before Ian got up and put his pants back on. 

The bruise around Ian’s eye had definitely formed and Mickey felt a little bad about it, but not much. So in retribution, after he got dressed, he threw the gun that Ian had been looking and demanding for on the bed.

Ian looked at the gun and then turned around and looked at Mickey, who was trying to look contained and cool, but Ian could sense anxiety running through him like electricity, and for good reason since Terry was known to be not tolerant to gay people and wouldn’t even waste a second in killing Mickey if he found out. Ian moved closer, and then tried to go in for a kiss, but Mickey knew what was up beforehand.

Mickey turned his head before saying, “kiss me and I’ll rip your fuckin’ tongue out,” before leaving the bedroom and going to eat breakfast.

Ian gave Mickey a look of confusion and then followed him out to the kitchen where they ate in silence as Mandy went to the bathroom to do her makeup and as Terry left to go to the Alibi.

 

* * *

 

 

The next time that there was a lot of nervousness about something having to do with their sex life was when Mickey had brought up the concept of BDSM and using toys.

“Mickey, you want me to dominate you?” Ian asked one night after getting home from working at the Fairy Tale. He was, needless to say, extremely shocked by the other man’s confession.

“Yes, Ian. So, will you do it or should I just fuck off?” Mickey sat down on his bed and then laid back, folding his arms behind his head. 

They had only been seeing each other again for a few weeks, and in a few months, the baby would be arriving, but they were both determined to make it work- no matter what it took.

Ian sat down next to Mickey and held his hand, and Mickey didn’t pull his away, “I just don’t want to hurt you, okay? That would be my worst fear in the entire world, especially after all we’ve already been through, Mick.”

Mickey ran his free hand through his hair, “Ian, I would want this though. Everything we would do would be discussed for a reason, so that we don’t get hurt.”

“Why do you want this? I want to make sure that it’s for the right reasons.” Ian rubbed his thumb against the back of Mickey’s hand soothingly, “I’m open to it, but I want to make sure that it’s not because you want to feel like shit.”

Mickey pulled off his shirt and pants and then got into bed, “I just don’t like having control, Ian. It’s embarrassing, but I’ve been on my own forever. I’ve fought my way through shit and created a will to fuckin’ survive, but it’s too much. I want you to be able to control or at least have say in minor things because it makes me feel connected to you, and it takes some stress off my shoulders. Let’s face it, though, you like to have power over me and I like it when you do.” He was blushing a light pink which caused Ian to smile.

Ian nodded, “okay, we can try it, but we are are going to set parameters before we even go about buying stuff.”

The next afternoon, Ian and Mickey were on a train to head to a sex toy shop.

They had ended up spending the rest of the night awake and discussing all their rules and limits, they formulated a contract, and then decided that they were going to pick out toys at the earliest possible opportunity they had- which happened to be the next afternoon, because neither of them were working on that particular night.

Mickey was nervously bouncing his leg, which was only frustrating Ian due to the noise of Mickey’s heel repeatedly hitting the ground.

“Babe, I will kill you if you keep doing that.” Ian whispered through gritted teeth, “please stop.” Mickey flipped Ian off and Ian slapped Mickey’s thigh, “do not test me.”

Mickey calmed his tapping heel and then pulled out his phone and flipped through his messages, “Fi’s wonderin’ if we’re comin’ to dinner.”

“Yeah, I told Carl we would come. He wants to talk to you about somethin’.”

“What the fuck does the kid want to talk to me about?” Mickey asked as he raised his eyebrows.

The train stopped at their stop and Mickey and Ian got off the train, “the fuck if I know. Probably somethin’ about weaponry.”

“That kid has weaponry skills of his own, man. For all I know he can make a shiv on his own.”

Ian chuckled and then held Mickey’s hand, and Mickey didn’t pull away.

The one spot in all of Chicago that Mickey would be even a little open in was Andersonville which was nicknamed “Boystown” for a reason. He knew that his branch of family and associates would steer clear of a town that was literally dedicated to the gays, unless they were looking to murder some gay people, but in reality they just stuck to the southside. 

Mickey squeezed Ian’s hand and Ian took it as a sign of nerves, “you okay, Mick?”

“Yeah, Gallagher, the fuck wouldn’t I be?” He responded as they approached the shop.

Mickey held onto Ian’s hand tightly as they opened the door to the shop. 

Ian went straight to the sections that he was interested in and started to come up with a list of things to give to the women behind the desk so they got sealed and factory packaged toys. 

Mickey stared at the harnesses and then at all the various dildos on a table display as he bit his lip nervously, pulling it gently into his mouth a little as he looked at all the various dicks.

Ian smiled and wrapped his arms around Mickey’s waist, “what do you think of them?”

“There’s a lot of them,” Mickey said bluntly as he tried to tear away from Ian’s arms, blush spreading over his face. 

Ian kissed Mickey’s cheek, “you can choose one dildo,” he then went back to the BDSM section of the store.

Mickey blushed and started looking at the dildos and feeling their weight and their detail, along with reading the tags attached to them which labelled their qualities.

A young woman with lilac colored hair approached him after noticing that he seemed to not know what to do, “hello, I’m Mary, is there anything that you need help with?”

Mickey blushed and then shook his head, but then nodded, “uh, I guess so.”

She smiled, “what are you looking for?”

“A dildo.”

She chuckled and then tied her hair up with a hair band, “anything specific?”

Mickey shook his head and the continued looking at the collection, “no, but something a little big, but not too big. Medium?”

Mary nodded and then pulled out a bunch of different dildos, explaining how they were all different and how they would feel when they were inserted into the body. She helped him settled on a dildo that went by the name of ‘Henry’ which was a realistic dildo that was about 7 inches insertable, meaning that it was only two inches shorter than Ian. 

Mickey then thanked her and went and found Ian, “it’s called ‘Henry’.” He said when he found Ian amongst the paddles.

“Okay, I’m ready to check out so let’s get going.” His arms were filled with sex toys and paddles, “I’ve been saving up a lot of paychecks.”

“Wait, so you knew.”

“Fuck yeah.”


End file.
